destined for death
by coleholic
Summary: When P murders P for the sake of love.... a murderer emerges and lives begin to slip...
1. Default Chapter

Hurt and heartbreak  
  
~ Chapter 1 ~  
  
AN: This is set in the season where Phoebe found out that Cole was a demon.  
  
1 A week ago…  
  
"If I wanted to kill you so much, then why havn't I? " yelled Cole, his eyes were filled with tears that shouldn't have been there, threatening to spill any minute.  
  
  
  
He had never felt this way about anyone before he met Phoebe, his mind was confused and felt numb like he couldn't think straight. He was meant to be a demon, not to mention one of the most powerful ones but yet, when he looked into the soft and hurt eyes of Phoebe, it was like he was… mortal. Months ago, this word would have caused a surge of anger and disgust to rage through his body but now…? He couldn't understand it. He had been sent to kill the charmed ones and he had thought that he could do it. First, working on the youngest and the most vulnerable, Phoebe. But where was he now? What was he doing trying to justify his demonic side to a witch? Cole was frustrated at how the dagger held in his hand always seemed to slip itself away every time he saw Phoebe. Falling in love with one of the charmed ones was about the worst things imaginable, he was their enemy, the one who would cause their emotions of triumphs from killing the mighty belphasoar and yet… every time that it was meant to be the night of Phoebe's death, why was it that in the morning, he would always find her cuddled up next to him? But he had learnt his lesson because here he was, his dark secret revealed to Phoebe. Cole never thought that he could see so much hurt in someone's eyes.  
  
" So, the almighty belphasoar has fallen for one of the charmed one? Don't you think that a demon with such weakness should be banished from the underground world forever? " the source droaned in Cole's head.  
  
" No! I havn't fallen for her!" He yelled out loud, " I've just been trying to get her to trust me so that I can hurt her more. ", but his emotions got the better of him and even as he said this he felt a pang in his heart and his voice broke as violent tears erupted from his eyes.  
  
" Don't try to trick me belphasoar, I was the one who gave you life, or have you already forgotten?" thundered The Source.  
  
It was true, the Source had given Cole a new life. He had fought with the charmed ones and had been injured, almost killed, but it was the Source that gave belphasoar back his life. The Source knew that Cole was one of the most powerful demons and that was why he had given him back his precious life and sent him to the mortal world to kill the charmed ones once again.  
  
" I havn't forgotten, I will kill the charmed ones for you, I promise" replied Cole in a strong and determined voice but inside him he instantly felt the revenge of regret in him.  
  
" Within 24 hours, belphasoar, or are you almost mortal now… Cole?" snarled the Source.  
  
A dagger shimmered into Cole's hand and the voice inside his head was gone. Cole sighed, how can he kill the one that he loved? And Prue and Piper, they meant the world to Phoebe. Now that Phoebe had found out that he was a demon, she had seemed so scared even to look at him. Cole saw the fear in her eyes as he heard her voice whispering the word that he hated now more than anything… belphasoar. When she had found out, he could see that she was so terrified of him that she started shaking and then rage took over her and she began to get violent, trying to hit him but luckily missing through her teary and blurred eyes. Cole sighed, there was no doubt that she had run back to the Halliwell manor and reached out for the comfort of her sisters, they would try to kill him now. He knew of the power of the strong bond and love between those three sisters. Yet, if he didn't kill them, he would be banished from the demonic world and turn mortal. He knew that if he turned mortal, he would lose all of his powers and be even weaker than a mortal. Cole picked up a photo of Phoebe that sat on his desk, he softly touched her face with his trembling fingers, how can he ever kill the one he loved?  
  
  
  
Phoebe's mind was numb with shock and it had already been a week. She should be planning how to kill Belphasoar with her sisters, and how to vanquish him, but how can she kill the man that she loved? The man that she wanted to wake up next to in the morning for the rest of her life. For the rest of her life, she knew that Cole was the only man she would ever want to share the warm nights with. With every break up, Phoebe had always recovered well. Taking on the "That's life" attitude had been easy with all her other boyfriends after she broke up with them but with Cole she knew that it was different. Phoebe's lips curled into a sarcastic grin, Huh, but it's not everyday you find out your boy friend is a demon, she thought. She sighed, the hurt that she felt right now was almost unbearable, it was like the hurt was eating away her soul. She no longer felt any emotion but to feel the hurt inside her injured heart. How could he? How could Cole look into her eyes everyday and known that she was a witch? How could he kiss her and tell her that she was his angel, with the intention of killing her and her sisters at the same time? Phoebe wrapped her arms around herself, imagining that they were Coles, and immediately felt the feeling of safety that she had felt when his arms were around her, protecting her.  
  
" Honey, do you want to come to P3 with me? I need some help, we're short of a bartender tonight!" a voice echoed through the creaking old Halliwell manor.  
  
Phoebe sighed, the fantasy that she had just dreamt of shattered, she knew that her sisters were concerned about her, she just wished that they would stop asking her if she was alright. Of course she knew in her heart that she wasn't but she wanted to pretend that she had never met Cole, that nothing ever happened. Thinking about this break-up just reminded her of all the mistakes she made in her life. Before she had moved in with her sisters.  
  
Suddenly, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder and the couch suddenly sagged with the weight of another person next to her.  
  
" Are you ok? You havn't moved from that couch all day? It's nearly 8pm! Come on, help me down at P3s, it'll take your mind off, uh…" Piper's concerened voice trailed off awkwardly. Damn! Her and her big mouth, now she had just reminded Phoebe of Cole, as if she wasn't hurt enough already. She was usually the one that comforted people but now what had she done?  
  
" It's ok Piper, I'll come…" Phoebe murmured reluctantly. She would do almost anything just to get her mind off Cole for one second and to stop her sisters from pestering her about " moving on with life ".  
  
*  
  
"Phoebe! Can you wipe the counter properly?" yelled Piper through the steady rhythimic thumping of the music in the bar.  
  
Phoebe sighed, an hour ago, she had thought that coming down to P3 had been a good idea, but now she realised that it wasn't. It reminded her of Cole. Of their dates here, each dance they danced and each kiss they experienced together. Suddenly, tears erupted from her already red and swollen eyes and Phoebe felt her heart breaking… for the a millionth time that week.  
  
*  
  
"Okay, everyone, sorry that I'm late! Let's get started!" Prue said enthusiasticly as she frantically tried to hang her hat on the coatstand while trying to hold her bag, wallet and keys with the other hand.  
  
" Gees Prue, it's not like this is one of your business meetings" snapped Piper.  
  
" Piper, what's wrong with you? " asked Leo softly, his voice full of concern.  
  
" Nothing" mumbled Piper, " It's just that, you know, I feel bad about planning how to kill Belphasoar while Phoebe's locked up in her room and crying her heart out to the air! One of us should be up there trying to comfort her!"  
  
Prue sighed, " Piper! Get a grip of yourself, Cole, uh, I mean Belphasoar is going to try to kill us sooner or later and we need to protect ourselves."  
  
"Whatever, you're always the one who made the decisions, not me.. no not me, never me" Piper growled angrily as Prue plopped down on the chair opposite her, exhausted.  
  
Suddenly, a noise caused Leo to sigh with regret and apology, " sorry, I have to go, they're calling, I'll come by later, ok? "  
  
Prue and Piper were still staring at each other angrily and neither of them responded as Leo shimmered out of the room, worried about leaving those two alone.  
  
" What the hell is wrong with you Piper? Snapping at me like that in front of Leo! You're not usually like this, I can't understand you sometimes. Well excuse me if I want to protect our lives rather than play the sympathetic phychiatrist towards a broken hearted sister! You know, we have to think of us too, our lives are being threatened by one of the most powerful demons alive! We've got to vanquish him and you know that Piper, just cut it out with your pathetic little sensitive act of " protecting the hurt sister"." Exploded Prue, her face red from yelling so much and her throat hurting a little from straining her voice. After the emotional speech from Prue, an awkward silence followed as if Piper was slowly digesting what she had just heard.  
  
" How could you Prue? " Piper said in a quiet angry voice, " How could you not think of Phoebe? You know as well as I do what it feels like to lose a person that you love, if I lost Leo like that, I would want the comfort of my sisters instead of hearing them arguing about whether or not to kill the one that I loved. Look, if you're going to kill Cole then do it! But I'm not going to be any part of this murder that you're planning for him! Look, you've got my so called 'approval' for killing Cole, now get a conscience!"  
  
Suddenly Leo shimmered into the room just as Piper stormed angrily upstairs towards Phoebe's room.  
  
" Uh, looks like it's three against one ." Said Leo awkwardly as Prue glared at him.  
  
" WHAT?" exploded Prue, " You're taking Piper's side? But can't you see how this is threatening our lives? We can die any minute and all you care about is Phoebe's broken heart?!"  
  
Prue suddenly sighed and gave Leo a cold look before storming out through the front door, thinking if no one's going to kill Cole, then I'll do it myself.  
  
*  
  
Knock Knock  
  
" Phoebe, honey? Can I come in?" said Piper softly from the other sie of the door.  
  
Phoebe flinched, she had heard everything that Piper and Prue had said to each other downstairs just about five minutes ago. An innocent week ago, her sisters never argued with each other but now, everything had changed. Slowly, as if in a trance, she walked up to the door and turned the handle.  
  
Piper immediately hugged Phoebe and led her down towards her bed. She smoothed out Phoebe's wild hair with a reassuring and warm hand while she saw down with her on the bed.  
  
" I heard everything that you said downstairs." Said Phoebe suddenly.  
  
Piper paused to think of how she should respond to this. How can she explain to Phoebe that although Prue wanted to kill Cole, she thought it was wrong and yet, she knew that it had to be done.  
  
" I know what you're thinking, " Phoebe whispered through dry and cracked lips, " How do I explain to poor pathetic Phoebe that killing Cole is the only way to protect the Charmed ones, you don't have to explain Piper, I know…"  
  
Piper stayed silent, knowing that if she opened her mouth, she wouldn't know what to say anyway. She watched as Phoebe weakly got up and picked up a picture of her and Cole. It was on their one month anniversary, they were cuddling each other and staring into each others eyes full of love. Suddenly, Piper saw that Phoebe's eyes were closed and that she was trembling. Phoebe's eyes snapped open but her face colour had changed to almost white.  
  
" What's wrong?" asked Piper urgently.  
  
" It's Prue, I saw her in Cole's apartment trying to kill him… and, and, um, I was there and, and… " said a Phoebe in a shocked voice.  
  
" and..?" prompted Piper, she could tell this was important.  
  
With a shaking voice, Phoebe whispered, " and I killed her Piper, I killed Prue. "  
  
TBC 


	2. Sister or lover?

The sister or your love?  
  
~ Chapter 2 ~  
  
……………..  
  
1 With a shaking voice, Phoebe whispered, " and I killed her Piper, I killed Prue. "  
  
"What?" Piper burst out before she could stop herself. "Omigod, Phoebe! I know that you have some uh… differences and problems with Prue at the moment but this isn't funny! I care about you and I feel sorry for you and Cole but don't joke about with things like this, ok? God, you scared me half to death!  
  
Phoebe's swollen eyes slowly lifted from the ground and trailed slowly towards Piper's feet, then to her shoulders and finally at Piper's shocked face. It was as if she was in a trance. She herself felt so shocked she didn't know what to do anymore. Her brain felt like it had been taken out of her head and she couldn't think straight. What she had just seen, it had to be fake, and it just had to be. How could she kill her own sister? And this was Prue! She couldn't be powerful enough to kill Prue and she knew that their powers couldn't work against each other. So how…? Suddenly, she snapped to reality and realised that Piper was still staring at her with wide-open eyes and waiting for an answer.  
  
"I…I…" Stuttered Phoebe dumbly. This can't be real, she thought. She almost smiled to herself thinking of how silly this premonition was, she knew that this would never happen. She took a deep breath as if her lungs might collapse and forced a tiny smile on her face.  
  
" I was just kidding Piper! " she said almost slyly. "As if I would kill Prue, but my acting skills are good, huh? Maybe I should go and be an actress or something, yeah…" Phoebe trailed off, her voice getting softer.  
  
Thump. Piper punched Phoebe softly on her arm and said with a laugh, " For a moment, I thought it was for real.. Phoebe! Don't even scare me like that again!"  
  
Phoebe smiled for the first time in weeks and her face suddenly filled with colour as if she was alive again, " Thanks for your concern Piper, I think I'll go take a walk in the park or something…" she paused as she noticed Piper's face form into a frown. " don't worry! I'll be fine, be back in half an hour, k?"  
  
Phoebe made a quick dash to the door and after some hesitation flashed another one of her beautiful smiles at Piper. Piper sighed, she was glad that Phoebe had come to life again and that there was actually some colour in her face and some of that old twinkle in her eyes again but she sensed that Phoebe wasn't telling her something. Piper's hand unconsciously flew to her temple as she just got another one of her splitting headaches, which unluckily occurred whenever she had a problem. A big problem. What was she going to do about Prue? Why can't life be easier? She thought with another sigh. She smiled half amused at the thought that she never sighed this much in one day before, must be a record. She took a deep breath and raced downstairs, ready to apologise to Prue.  
  
  
  
Phoebe swung her arms confidently in time with the reassuring rhythm of her heels as she walked along the concreted footpath of the local park. For the first time in a week, she actually felt that her body belonged to her. She could smell the sweet sense of flowers as she breathed in the air around her. She was happy that she felt this way and she even dared to think that there was a tiny glimmer or hope that she might have of her getting over Cole. She sat down on a bench and closed her eyes, just embracing in the flowery scents that wafted pass and the soft murmurings of kids playing and shouting to each other with joy. Her mind suddenly seemed to go dark and a face of Cole floated into it. Then she found herself shaking and in her mind she saw Prue, covered with blood and lying on the floor and she and Cole smiling at each other as they peered down at her. Phoebe gasped, beads of sweat breaking out on her forehead and she knew that that premonition was definitely real. She had felt Cole's arm around her and felt a feeling of triumph over killing Prue…?!!  
  
Suddenly heard a noise and felt there was someone beside her. Slowly, Phoebe opened her eyes, bracing herself for anyone… could it be Cole? But instead she saw Leo's concerned eyes burning into hers.  
  
" Phoebe, the elders have warned me of something! You're going to kill Prue, and you're going to have to choose between her life and Coles." Leo's voice was hard and tense.  
  
"What?" Phoebe whispered in shock. This wasn't meant to happen to her. There was no way she was meant to choose between Prue's life and Coles. She was meant to get over her boyfriends! Not choose between their life and her sisters!  
  
" Leo, I don't understand you. I could never kill Prue, not even if I had to choose between her and Cole. Think about it, she's my sister and the power of three would die without her! You know that I would never do such a thing, you know that Leo. Prue would fight back, I know she will and I would never be powerful enough to kill her, Leo, explain to me! Help me!" Phoebe could hear her own voice grow with frustration and panic as her eyes became wide with terror and she found her breathing hard and broken.  
  
" Phoebe, I know that you're scared but there's a reason for this. Let me explain… when a witch falls in love with a demon certain things start to result from this. Your powers become more stronger, have you noticed?" Leo replied as calmly as he could even though he could feel himself starting to panic as well.  
  
Phoebe thought about this for a minute, it was true, her premonitions were much more vivid and she was able to feel certain feelings as if it was the real thing. They were also longer and no longer just flashes.  
  
From the look on her face of dread of the slow realisation that what he had just said was true, Leo knew that this was true so he continued without waiting for a reply.  
  
" The power of love is stronger than any power of three Phoebe. Sh, I know what you're about to say but let me explain; you're about to say that the love of your sisters can fight anything, right? But the love of a witch for a demon is much more powerful. You see, when a demon and witch both feel a love for each other their powers become one and because they share their love their powers start to join into one and that's why you've become stronger. You've had half of Cole's power mixed into yours and it's the same for him! That's why you feel so strong at the moment and I know that your heart aches but if I'm not wrong, I know that you both have extremely strong feelings for each other and that means the power shared between you two is growing."  
  
As Leo finished his explanation, he waited for Phoebe's reaction. He too felt frustrated at the fact that evil and love could combine a power so strong. He had never heard of it until the elders had told him.  
  
"I… I, don't know what to say Leo," Phoebe's voice was trembling as I she was close to tears. " Does this mean I'm actually going to kill Prue?"  
  
Leo paused, his mind aching from thinking of how to respond to her difficult questions. With a final sigh he said " Yes" as calmly as he could, but in his heart he was starting to feel to rise of panic going through him.  
  
A silence followed this as if Leo and Phoebe were both trying to digest what was going to happen. Leo slowly continued, " Until you and Cole's love can break, tonight you're going to kill Prue and save Cole. Phoebe, you have half of Cole's demonic powers now, you're stronger than Prue and you have the ability to kill her. You and Cole… together, with the love that you two share, the power between you two is at least three times as much as the power of three."  
  
Phoebe gasped, the power of three so far had saved countless lives and she had taken that power for granted that she and her sisters were one of the most powerful witches, but could her and Cole's love for each other break in time? How can she control her emotions?  
  
" But… I could never kill my own sister, Leo, I have a conscience you know!" she threw back at him in anger. She felt enraged that Leo could think that she could have the heart to kill her own sister.  
  
" When Prue is fighting you, you'll have no choice but to defend yourself and you'll have no choice but to try to injure her before she injures you." Explained Leo reluctantly. " The elders… they, they can't stop what's going to happen, nobody can… not even you Phoebe, your heart and the love that you have for Cole is the only thing in control of your body."  
  
With his last words, Leo orbed out and left Phoebe in her own confusion and in her own loneliness. Suddenly, the park felt like the most miserable place to be and she felt like she should try to do something to try to save Prue, but what? Tonight… tonight was the night of Prue's death. Yes, tonight she will force herself to hate Cole, for everything that he had done to harm her and surely, surely, thinking of the hurt that he caused her, she could stop herself from killing Prue… right?  
  
  
  
Piper stopped, she could feel her heart thumping against her chest as if it wanted to burst out of her body. She was breathing hard like she had just run a 10km marathon, where the hell was Prue? She was here just about ten minutes ago, had Leo come back? If that was true then where was he? Piper still had the nagging feeling that something wasn't right with Phoebe's 'act' earlier in her bedroom but there was no time to think about that now. She knew that when Prue felt angry, she could throw a tantrum and get herself so worked up that suddenly, it was as if this new surge of energy had found its way into Prue's body and she would be able to do anything,  
  
"God, calm down Piper, Prue hasn't done anything, I mean, she's probably just gone to the office or something to blow off some steam or something." Muttered Piper to herself.  
  
She picked up the phone and her fingers soon dialled in Prue's cell phone but no one answered. She rang the office and the people there said that Prue hadn't come in since she had left.  
  
" Are you sure? Positive?" cried Piper out in panic.  
  
"Yes, I am, Miss. Who wants her and is this really important? I can leave a note on her desk to call you back in the morning if you want." The calm voice on the phone helpfully suggested.  
  
"Uh.. No thanks, thanks anyway, um… this is, uh, yeah no thanks, bye." Click. The phone clicked back into its holder as Piper felt her face grow hot with frustration. Ugh! Why had she started blabbering on the phone like an idiot? She often did that when she was panicky or when something was wrong but this time Piper had a feeling something definitely wasn't right… with both her sisters! Piper ran her fingers through her long tangled and now wild hair. Her eyes darted nervously around the room trying to search for a clue. Suddenly, her eyes stopped on the open page of the phonebook that lay next to the phone. She scanned it quickly with her sharp eyes, anything to help her! Cole… 56421257, Phoebe's handwriting read. That's it! Coles! Prue could have gone to Cole's to kill him herself! Piper felt a sudden surge of triumph at her own cleverness but that quickly died as her face lost all it's colour when she realised just how serious this was.  
  
Piper ran as fast her legs would take her; she jammed her hand onto the door handle causing it the front door to open and quickly rushed out. Thinking… Prue, please don't do anything at all!  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Phoebe's heart pounded against her chest as she slowly walked back to the Halliwell Manor, her head throbbed with a growing headache as she tried to work out what to do. She suddenly slapped her hand against her forehead, of course! Why had she been so stupid? The only way to stop herself from killing Prue was to not go to Cole's apartment tonight at all! That way, nothing would happen to Prue! Phoebe sighed with relief as she realised just what a perfect plan it was. She unlocked the front door and went up to her room, wondering where Piper was at the same time, oh well, probably gone out or something. Her body tensed as she saw Cole's twinkling and happy eyes stare at her from the photo on her desk. Cole! What was going to happen to him, he would die of course, but… can she? How can she let Cole die? The man he loved? But how can she let herself kill her own sister. Her own flesh and blood! But Cole… what about him?  
  
Phoebe plopped down on the couch as she tried to concentrate on all the hurt and heartbreak Cole had caused her. She felt the anger start to channel through her again and she felt safe thinking that she could go through tonight without the feeling of regret taking over her heart as she pictured Cole's death. NO! she couldn't let this happen, this was a man that she loved and no matter what, she was going to save him. Wait, I can't go over there, Prue… I'll kill her, no… no that's NOT possible, we're sisters and the love that we share is strong enough to handle this. "  
  
"I can do this, I can go over there and save Cole's life without killing Prue." Phoebe cried out to no one in particular in a determined and hard voice. She almost laughed, hearing her own voice saying something so ridiculous.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she strode confidently out the front door, ready to save both Prue and Cole's life.  
  
20 mins later…  
  
Phoebe found herself standing in the entrance of the corridor in Cole's apartment block. She hesitated before she began walking towards Cole's door. 


	3. Phoebe.. murderer

1 Phoebe… wanted for murder  
  
1.1 Chapter 3  
  
1.1.1 Half an hour ago…  
  
Piper frantically pressed the "up" button on the elevator in Cole's apartment. Come on! She thought, is this thing broken or something? Ugh… she couldn't believe that this was happening to her, if only she had never said those things to Prue, she wouldn't have stormed out of there and she could be killing Cole at the moment! Oh my god, Phoebe was going to hate her so much, this is all her fault! A huge wave of guilt engulfed her heart completely. Impatiently Piper ran blindly to the fire escape door, slamming both of the heavy glass doors open with the sweaty palms of her hands.  
  
15… or was it 16? Uh.. What was the number of Cole's apartment again? Damn.. She should've been listening to Phoebe's endless and happy chattering about Cole when they were together. Piper suddenly wanted to collapse on the floor with exhaustion. She bent down, her hands gripping her knees tightly as she tried to get her breath back. Charging up 7 flights of stairs hadn't exactly been the highlight of this nightmare day. Piper stood up again, and ran her trembling hand through her messed up hair. Here goes nothing she thought as she knocked on 15. The door, she found was unlocked and she stepped uncertainly into the apartment, luckily her reflects were on alert that day and she ducked wildly as a chair flew towards her, just skimming her head.  
  
Piper bounced back up immediately finding Prue, her eyes blazing with rage, burning into Cole's terrified and shocked wide eyes. Prue was standing directly opposite from him, her hand raised slightly, and ready to attack. Cole surprisingly wasn't in the form of belphasoar and his eyes were darting nervously around the room looking for something to defend himself with.  
  
"Prue! What are you doing?" yelled Piper suddenly, cutting through the tense atmosphere like a sharp knife.  
  
They both jumped and glanced over to her briefly before they continued to stare at each other. The expression on Prue's face was twisted with disgust and hate, Cole's face glistened with sweat and his face showed nothing else but fear.  
  
"Piper, stay out of this!" thundered Prue, not taking her eyes off Cole. "This is between me and this.. This demon" She nearly spat out the last word in disgust.  
  
"No, Prue! This isn't right!" Piper snapped back, gaining back her self- control. "Think about Phoebe…"  
  
Cole's face relaxed for just a minute, "Phoebe…" his voice trailed off as he thought back to the beautiful and enchanting witch that he loved. Prue took this as an opportunity and with a strong wave of her hand; she threw a sharp piece of wood from the carpet of debris on the floor. The piece of wood whirled itself towards Cole like a sharp spear. On reflects, Piper raced towards Cole without thinking and pulled him down just as the piece of wood stabbed neatly into the wall.  
  
"Come on Belphasoar!" sneered Prue. "Fight me and fight me to the death now!"  
  
"No, Prue!" Cole threw back, suddenly finding his voice. "I don't want to fight you!"  
  
Piper, still crouched down on the floor whispered to Cole, "Uh… this might be the wrong time to ask but why aren't you in your demonic form?"  
  
"Because I don't want to fight your sister, you know that if I transformed into Belphasoar I could kill her easily and I don't want to… for Phoebe." his face suddenly grew sad, thinking about Phoebe. He wondered where she was right now? Probably still crying about her and Cole. What the hell was Prue doing here trying to kill him? He didn't understand it. But whatever happened, he swore to himself not to change into his demonic form for Phoebe. But his demonic instincts were surging through him, tempting him to change into the powerful demon but he fought it, which drained most of his energy but he would do anything for Phoebe.  
  
"Piper, get over here! Whose side are you on anyway?" snapped Prue angrily.  
  
Piper stood up reluctantly and Cole turned his head away, he sighed, he had just lost another ally which he desperately needed right now.  
  
"No Prue, I'm not going to let you do this towards Cole. There's Phoebe to think about, look at how out of control you are at the moment!" Piper's steady voice echoed around the wrecked room.  
  
Prue's eyes grew small and she ran towards Cole screaming and landed a strong kick onto his jaw.  
  
"No Prue!" screamed Piper, frantically trying to duck Prue's blows and pull Cole away with her at the same time. Her witch instincts took over and her hands quickly flew up, freezing Prue and Cole. She was surprised, remembering for a second that her powers didn't work against her own sisters. Then remembered that when a witch was desperate enough she could use her own powers against her sisters. She inhaled a deep breath, a coughing fit took over her as she inhaled mouthfuls of dust from the broken furniture scattered on the floor. She quickly unfroze Cole.  
  
"Piper, we've got to get out of here" said Cole weakly, blood was dripping from his lips as he talked, he looked as if he was about to collapse and Piper nodded without hesitation, she didn't exactly want to carry a unconscious full-grown man out of the apartment because she was exhausted herself. Just then, Prue unfroze and because Cole had moved, kicked the wall instead, causing splinters of wood to rain down on Piper and Cole. Piper quickly froze Prue again and half supporting Cole, though her knees felt like they were going to snap underneath her, she made her way towards the door. Piper kicked through the broken furniture beneath her feet, desperately trying to make a clear path for Cole to walk. Just then the door burst open.  
  
  
  
1.1.1.1 In the present…  
  
Before Phoebe could even work out what had happened, she saw Cole, blood dripping onto the carpet and he looked like he was growing weaker by the minute. Phoebe raced towards Cole, putting her strong arms around him. She and Piper struggled to support him, each putting one of Cole's arms over their shoulders.  
  
"Oh my god, Cole!" screamed Phoebe, "What has Prue done to you?"  
  
As if on signal, Prue unfroze and turned towards Cole's direction. Seeing Phoebe there, her face immediately held a shocked expression. She knew that Phoebe would defend Cole but she didn't care. The desire she felt right now to kill Cole rushed through her like adrenaline. She was like a ball, rolling and she couldn't stop now. Prue's mind quickly worked out how weak Cole would be right now, especially in his mortal form, this was the perfect opportunity to kill him. She ran towards them, kicking her feet strongly off the ground and aimed an air kick towards Cole.  
  
Piper and Phoebe quickly ran to a side of the room, Cole tried to move as quickly as he could but he was feeling so weak.  
  
"Piper, listen to me, I'm going to go and try talk to Prue and calm her down. Try to get Cole out of here and just take him to some place safe, ok?' Phoebe whispered urgently to Piper.  
  
Piper nodded slightly without hesitation. She put Cole's heavy arms around her shoulders n started to drag him towards the door.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" screamed Prue in rage; she flung Cole out of Piper's arms towards the wall in which the sharp wood had stabbed into earlier. Phoebe realised the danger Cole was in, if Prue had flung Cole that hard, then his back could easily be stabbed by the piece of sharp wood any second! Phoebe ran towards the flying Cole and crashed herself on top of him and they both landed hard on the ground with Cole underneath her, luckily missing the piece of sharp wood.  
  
"Phoebe, just get out of the way!" Cried Prue.  
  
Meanwhile, Piper once again tried to drag Cole towards the door. Phoebe was moving along with them, in front of them and shielding them.  
  
"Prue, listen to me! Why are you doing this? You don't have to kill him, look at him, he's not in his demonic form and I know that he wants to be but he's not! Look, he doesn't want to fight, just leave it as it is Prue, please?" begged Phoebe, hot tears burning her face as they streamed involuntarily.  
  
Prue hesitated, but anger now channelled throughout her body and she knew that she wouldn't stop until she had Cole dead.  
  
" I'm warning you Phoebe, get the hell out of the way, I'm going to kill Cole no matter what! And I'm willing to kill anyone else who gets in the way!" Prue's angry eyes flashed towards Piper and Phoebe.  
  
She flung Piper against the wall and Piper slumped down onto the floor unconscious. Immediately, Phoebe felt double of the weight of Cole that she had been trying to hold up, she gently lay Cole onto the floor and raced towards Prue, levitated up in the air and kicked her, causing Prue to fall onto the floor.  
  
"I don't want to fight you Prue! Just get back and stay away from Cole!" screamed Phoebe, frustrated.  
  
Prue brushed the dust off her and started towards Phoebe. Piper 's heavy eyelids opened, she saw the scene in front of her and quickly froze Prue. She got up, heaving her body, which seemed to weigh 1000 tonnes now. Phoebe was crouched beside Cole, asking him something.  
  
"Cole, Cole, can you hear me?" whispered Phoebe.  
  
Cole groaned trying to tell Phoebe to leave him but Phoebe quickly put her fingers on his lips to quieten him.  
  
"Cole, Leo told me that I have half of your powers, tell me, how do I shimmer and throw power balls? Tell me Cole…. this may save your life, I'm going to try to injure Prue, then let's get the hell out of here!" Phoebe's voice remained calm, she knew that the best way to calm someone down is to appear calm yourself even though her heart was pounding and she could here it in her ears.  
  
"Just…just think of a place and shimmer and gather your energy and try to re…re…lease it" Cole stuttered after some hesitation. He wanted to tell Phoebe to just let Prue kill him but when he looked into those watery chocolate eyes of Phoebe's, looking down at him with a pleading look… he finally gave in.  
  
"Wait Phoebe, you don't know how strong these powers are! How are you going to control them…?" Cole croaked, desperately trying to make him heard but he could see that Phoebe had already started off towards Prue.  
  
Piper had managed to stumble blindly to Cole's side. She tried to help him up but he was too heavy for her.  
  
"Stop Phoebe, Piper, she doesn't know how to control my powers… she could kill Prue!" Cole's voice had an edge of panic in it now as he said this.  
  
"What? Your powers?" Piper asked, confused.  
  
Prue unfroze and stood there, standing face to face with her sister. She couldn't believe that Phoebe was prepared to fight her. She sneered; the only powers Phoebe had were to get premonitions and levitation. She could easily win with her own powers, they were much more stronger than Phoebe's. Prue suddenly felt herself hurled forward as she was kicked from the back. She fell onto the ground. What the hell? She thought, had Phoebe just shimmered? Ha! I'll show her. Prue closed her eyes and split herself in half, and shimmered next to Phoebe. This power was useful but the problem was that the original body of herself was still on the ground, if Phoebe killed her body, she wouldn't be able to live.  
  
Phoebe closed her eyes for a second, gathering all her energy, she suddenly flung her hand towards Prue's direction, a power ball shot out aiming towards her original body. Cole closed his eyes, afraid of what he'll see next, he knew that Phoebe's power ball was strong enough to destroy the whole of Prue's body, which meant that she was going to die. He knew he had no choice but to turn for his demonic side for help. He felt his energy surged through him as he stood up, as belphasoar. He quickly fired a power ball that collided with Phoebe's, causing it to explode in the middle of it's tracks.  
  
" Phoebe, no!" he yelled out to her but Phoebe wasn't listening, she was firing power balls towards Prue's body. Cole in return, had to fire endless power balls to prevent hers from hitting Prue's body. Prue suddenly returned to her body, exhausted. She saw what was happening and quickly flung both Cole and Phoebe against the nearly crumbling walls of his apartment.  
  
Cole turned back into a human, blood saturating his body, he was probably close to dieing now, and he knew how weak he was at the moment. He saw Phoebe rush to his side and Piper trying to freeze Prue but it didn't work. Prue was coming towards them. Phoebe suddenly shimmered behind Prue, picked up a dagger from the floor, her eyes flowed hot tears down her face, her expression showed nothing else but pure rage and hate. Phoebe could feel the anger flow through her like a drug, making her stronger and more determined than ever to defend Cole. She raised the dagger high into the air and brought it down with a swift motion just as Piper and Cole both screamed out "No! Phoebe!" in unison. 


	4. Sent from above

Chapter 5  
  
"Are you sure this is going to work?" asked Phoebe anxiously for the tenth time.  
  
"Don't worry Phoebe! This is a perfectly safe spell." Cole reassured her. He was incredibly grateful towards Leo's ingenious idea. He couldn't believe that there was a way that they might survive this, though it was a weak chance, he had to try. Leo's idea had been to use a memory search spell. The spell would help Cole to remember anything that could help him in this situation. Whether it is a spell, a person, or a curse, anything that would help him. Cole's head hurt even to think of anything right now. The impact of the shock and horror he had experienced tonight was just too much for his brain right now. This spell was a useful one and surely, through his 100 and something years as a demon, there would be something to help him.  
  
"Found it!" cried Leo in triumph as he flipped through the Book of Shadows. He quickly grabbed a chair and pushed Cole down onto it. "Ready?"  
  
Cole nodded uncertainly, he was so scared that there would be nothing to help him; this was their last hope. Phoebe knelt in front of him and held his hands tightly, squeezing them gently to comfort him.  
  
"Spirits of, air, water, fire and earth  
  
Creator of all creatures,  
  
A cry for help is all we ask,  
  
Search through the memories for we need the birth,  
  
Of a helpful hint or spell, transport us to the place and time,  
  
Which would help us solve this problem and mime."  
  
As Leo's voice bellowed out throughout the attic, Cole could see through his mind of different memories, as if he was watching a video, occasionally a memory froze but moved on as if it wasn't the right memory to use. Suddenly, Cole found himself shimmering. He opened his eyes slowly, he was inside the temple of some kind of dark priestess, wait a minute, this looked slightly familiar. There whirl of black smoke and in front of him he saw a girl, about the same age as Phoebe, she was wearing a magnificent and stunning black robe covering an incredibly black long flowing dress which was shredded at the bottom as it dragged along the ground. She had beautiful blonde hair that tumbled down past her shoulders and created a frame for her face like a waterfall, it was wavy and twisted like a spring creating a beautiful shape. Her eyes were an intense ocean blue. Her face was flawless and her lips a bright blood red which contrasted well with her black clothing. Her figure was the kind of figure that girls become anorexic for, thin and perfectly shaped. She was the type of girl who made enemies involuntarily with people who were jealous of her looks.  
  
Cole gasped, 100 years ago he had come to this priestess for help for some mission he had to do, he couldn't remember. She looked just like she had 100 years ago, intelligent and beautiful. She and Cole shared intensity and there was also of chemistry between them and they had shared a passionate desire for each other many years ago.  
  
"Cole?" asked the stunned Priestess. She had always called him by his human name because they were so close.  
  
"Aridella!" Cole called out, running quickly to her with greeting her with a sweet embrace.  
  
  
  
A while later….  
  
"So…" said Aridella slowly, dragging her words out, "Now, you're in love with a witch, that's new!"  
  
Cole chuckled, shaking his head not believing it himself, "Yup and you're now a third stage priestess with a master, so much progress, and you're nearly a complete dark priestess!" suddenly he said seriously changing his tone, "I need your help Aridella, please, I have to save Phoebe and I." begged Cole, his chocolate eyes staring up into hers.  
  
Aridella hesitated, how could Cole, a powerful demon fall for a witch? Even falling for a priestess would be better than falling for a pathetic little witch, especially one of the charmed ones. But Cole somehow had a way of making here feel like she owed it to him to help him, the truth was, in her heart she had always loved Cole but when she looked into those sweet big brown and watery puppy eyes she couldn't resist.  
  
"How can I help you?" asked Aridella knowing that she was going to regret this.  
  
Cole shouted out with delight and flashed her one of his charming smiles, which had won Phoebe's heart as well as Aridella all those years ago. Cole calmed down for a second, he couldn't help his sudden outburst, and there was a way for him and Phoebe to live in a their world of trust and love together! His heart thumped as he could feel the excitement and happiness surge through him.  
  
"Do you know how to perform a menararo-losaous ritual?" Cole asked hopefully. He knew that she was a priestess with a high reputation for performing complicated rituals. She was a good priestess and he knew it.  
  
"The 'memory loss' ritual? The one where you can lose memory? Cole, this is one of the most dangerous rituals to perform, if this backfires, you can forget your identity, your life, your demonic side, everything!" she cried out, shocked at the thought that Cole was willing to take such a big risk.  
  
"Which is why I trust you with it," Cole said warmly, smiling widely; he knew that compliments always got to Aridella's heart.  
  
Aridella sighed, although she knew that she was on her way to becoming one of the greatest priestesses in the underworld, helping Cole with his love life wasn't exactly what she had in mind for a hobby. But she knew that Cole was one of her best friends and allies and she wanted to help him, although when he had embraced her, she and felt her heart skip a beat. Sighing again, she thought anything for Cole, to make him love me. She looked at Cole and gave a slight nod.  
  
  
  
Phoebe paced around the attic, Leo sighed, if she saw her turn and walk to the other direction of the attic one more time, he was going to scream. When Cole had shimmered out of the attic, Phoebe had been so scared that the spell had somehow sent him back to one of his enemies or to The Source, which was the worst thing that could happen. Phoebe's thumped loudly against her chest; it thumped so loudly that she wondered if Leo could hear it too. Leo slipped out of the attic, with a last glance at the worried Phoebe and went downstairs to check on Piper, no longer able to watch Phoebe's pacing without screaming. Suddenly Cole shimmered into the centre of the attic bringing with her a gorgeous looking girl with him.  
  
"Cole! Oh my god, I've been so worried!" cried out Phoebe, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning forward to share a sweet kiss with him.  
  
"I'm sorry that I took so long Phoebe, I had some catching up to do." Cole explained apologetically and flashed a quick grin at Aridella who was standing aside awkwardly, not sure when to introduce herself. "This is Aridella, she's an old friend of mine and a dark priestess, she is an expert at performing rituals and she's agreed to do a "memory loss" ritual for us, which means that we would both forget about Prue's death so that our human emotions won't take over us! Then we can live in our world Phoebe, our world of love which we had always longed for."  
  
Aridella raised her delicate eyebrow, surprised to hear Cole talk to this way to anyone, he wasn't exactly a warm and cuddly demon but she could see the love in his eyes when he looked at Phoebe. What had happened to the almighty and evil belphasoar she had always loved?  
  
"Oh Cole!" Phoebe squealed in pure joy, she embraced him once more and took his hand, their fingers entwining into each other's. They walked over to Aridella where she told them what she would need to perform the ritual.  
  
Meanwhile, Leo was downstairs, still trying to comfort Piper explaining to her the whole story of the reason why Phoebe had killed Prue. Piper just sat in shock, not believing what was happening to her family, she was even more shocked when Leo told her about Phoebe and Cole's tragic future unless they could figure out a way.  
  
"Leo, I hope they find a way! I can't lose another sister, and Cole…sometimes he almost seems like a brother to me!" cried Piper, hanging tight onto Leo. Leo comforted her and reassured her that somewhere among Cole's millions of memories, there had to be someone who could help him.  
  
  
  
Aridella's heart felt heavy and hard as she placed candles in a semicircle on the cleared floor of the attic. She was jealous, she knew it, and Cole was her friend! She was the one that he was meant to fall in love with and say those sweet words to. Although Aridella was evil, sometimes her heart wasn't and her human emotions took over her. Let's get it over and done with, she thought coldly as she prepared for the ritual.  
  
"You want to forget about Prue, right?" snapped Aridella, feeling impatient as the two lovers continued to stare at each other lovingly. Cole nodded, not taking his eyes off Phoebes.  
  
"I need a photo, and make it quick!" muttered Aridella, she wanted to do this as fast as she could, if her master found out that she had helped a demon and a witch find love for each other, he would practically kill her! She was doing something good for belphasoar, now known as the traitor in the whole of the underworld. Phoebe's hand suddenly reached out in front of her with a photo of Prue, Aridella quickly snatched it and floated it on top of the clear potion she was making. She made Cole and Phoebe kneel down onto the floor and started muttering spells and charms she knew under her breath while her hands fingered the bowl of potion in front of her. Cole and Phoebe closed their eyes and held hands, clearing their mind as Aridella had told them to do. Aridella continued to mutter for what seemed like a century to the eager couple, smoke started rising from the potion and the flames from the candles that surrounded them dropped themselves into the potion burning Prue's photo which still floated on top. Aridella's eyes fluttered open and she knelt in front of Phoebe and Cole, dipped her thumb into the bowl of potion and touched their foreheads, continuing her muttering of spells.  
  
"By the power of darkness, hell and evil, let the memory of Prue, a charmed one be lost to the dead souls below us." she bellowed. Lightning flashed and Aridella quickly left, not wanting her master to track where she had been, silently wishing that she hadn't done the ritual. Besides, she didn't want to stick around awkwardly to watch another love scene from Phoebe and Cole.  
  
Phoebe and Cole opened their eyes and looked at each other. Cole's heart felt like it was going to melt and he had the sudden desire to touch her, to linger his fingers on her bare skin and to kiss those delicious and sweet lips of hers. He longed to caress his lips onto her bare skin and to hold her hand and never let go. Phoebe felt like she was in heaven, staring into those beautiful and sensitive eyes of Cole's, she wanted to rest her head against his shoulder, the place where her head fitted snugly and she wanted to feel the soft weight of Cole's head on hers and to snuggle with him, their bodies melting into one. In unison, Phoebe and Cole's arms suddenly reached out and they shared a long passionate kiss. Suddenly, the attic seemed to disappear from their world and all they could see was each other.  
  
That night, they embraced which other and wrapped themselves around each other, whispering words of love under the bed covers. In the morning, Phoebe's eyes fluttered open and found Cole was awake already, resting on his arm, turned towards her and had been watching her sleep.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" She asked in a teasing tone.  
  
Cole chuckled, "And a good morning to you too, love of my life."  
  
"You were watching me sleep, weren't you? Don't try to hide it!" she said with mock accusation in her voice, but her lips curved into a huge smile.  
  
"You looked beautiful," replied Cole shrugging, simply stating it. Taking Phoebe's hand he looked straight into her eyes and said full of emotion, "Before I met you, I never believed in angels but you have shown me so much love and understanding that I can't help it but believe in angels now." he paused and he blushed slightly as he shyly continued, " I guess I'm just really lucky to be able to fall in love with one."  
  
Phoebe's eyes filled with tears as she heard those heavenly words. "Not as lucky as I am to be in love with the man I have yearned to be with for so long." She whispered before their lips found their way to each other again and they slowly sank back against the soft pillows, wrapped in each other's arms.  
  
  
  
"I wonder what kind of person had helped Cole and Phoebe, look at them! They can't keep their hands off each other!" exclaimed Piper to Leo. Phoebe and Cole were sitting opposite them in the living room, they shared one chair and Phoebe was stretched out across Cole's lap and had her arms around his neck. Their eyelashes fluttered against each other's and their foreheads touched as their lips caressed again and again.  
  
Phoebe's heart felt warm and her whole body felt so comfortable on Cole's reassuring body. She had never been this in love with anyone before, she just didn't realise that when she fell in love with Cole, that was only the beginning of the beautiful and heart-warming feeling that caused her to feel waves of ecstasy through her body. She could have spent all day cuddled within his arms, pressing her weight deep into his body and making herself disappear from the world and into the world of love and trust of her and Cole. Cole kissed Phoebe softly on the lips again; somehow it seemed like so long ago since he had told Phoebe he was a demon. He closed his eyes and felt a feeling he had never felt before as a mortal, he felt like the world was such a perfect place, the world of Phoebe and him. He was so in love with Phoebe and every kiss they shared seemed to make him fade into a sweet fantasy, too good to be true.  
  
Leo looked at the happy couple, smiling to himself and hugging Piper tightly, when he had asked Phoebe and Cole what person had helped them, they hadn't even remembered what had happened to them so there was no point in asking. All that mattered now was that their power of love was stronger than ever. He gently led Piper out of the living room, giving Phoebe and Cole some privacy. Piper suddenly giggled, winking at Leo as she tilted her head slightly in the direction of Phoebe and Cole. Leo chuckled along, amused by the happy couple as well.  
  
"Mm, I've got to get to a class Cole." Murmured Phoebe as Cole rested his head against her shoulder. Phoebe tried to get up but Cole pulled her back and kissed a sweet and magical kiss. "Now you're making me not want to go! Ha, but since when did I ever like going to class?" chuckled Phoebe.  
  
"I'll meet you after class, k?" asked Cole softly. "I've got a surprise…" he trailed off on purpose mysteriously, giving Phoebe a sly smile.  
  
Phoebe stuck her tongue out playfully and nodded before getting up from the couch, Phoebe was still holding Cole's hand and he let both his and Phoebe's arms reach out for each other until Phoebe had to let go. It was like he couldn't ever let her go. I guess this is what they call love, thought Cole, smiling to himself.  
  
  
  
"Oh my god Leo, what are we going to do about Prue's body?" asked Piper, panic in her voice as they made their way over to Cole's apartment.  
  
"Have a funeral, don't worry, everything's going to be fine." Leo reassured Piper softly, hugging her.  
  
"What about Phoebe and Cole?" asked Piper.  
  
"I think that we should just have a private and quiet funeral for Prue, as for Phoebe and Cole, I'm scared that that'll break their power of love, just give it some time, honey and they can say their own goodbyes later." Leo said slowly, thinking.  
  
Piper's tears were already slithering down her face, like a quiet stream, and she pressed her body against Leo's tightly as they both stepped inside Cole's apartment, ready to prepare a quiet funeral for Prue.  
  
  
  
Phoebe stepped outside into the already fading sunlight as she shuffled through her folder when suddenly, she found a note from Cole addressed to her. She opened it: Follow the flower of love, it said. But what did that mean? She started walking and turned a corner, trying to work out what this meant and suddenly, she found a long trail of rose petals, all of them blood red and white scattered along the ground creating a magnificent contrast. People were exclaiming and pointing to it. Amused, Phoebe followed the trail and the end of it; there lay an enormous pile of rose petals and on top of it laid another note. Phoebe curiously picked it up and it read, our hearts will form an everlasting path. Phoebe frowned, confused, what did that mean? She walked around the corner again, she gasped at what she saw. In front of her were at least a hundred balloons! Red, pink and white; they were all floating up onto into the air, their strings were weighed down by a rock and the balloons were lined up to form a long and wavy line. Phoebe giggled happily as she followed it eagerly, almost running. At the end she found another note, I adore your chocolate kisses, in front of her she found another trail, this time a thicker one, it was made up of a thin carpet of Hershey's chocolate kisses on the floor and it created a path for her to follow. At the end of it she found a single red rose and tied to it was another note. This time it was longer, At last, a spell that would bring you to me: Our love is bliss I can't describe, creating a sweet world I never knew I could know, with every kiss I vanish within, bring me to your angel Cole. Huh? Thought Phoebe, frowning. She snapped her fingers suddenly and said the spell out loud.  
  
She gasped as she suddenly found herself before such a beautiful scene that she could only stare in awe. Cole stood before her, blushing, almost looking shy. They were in a glass dome, with sunlight shining down on them brightly, the top of the dome was filled with floating heart-shaped balloons and an endless supply of rose petals and chocolate kisses rained down on them, magically shimmering into the air and floating down gently towards them, creating a thick luxurious carpet of the red and white of rose petals mixed with the beautiful silver of the wrapper of the chocolate kisses.  
  
"Where are we?" whispered Phoebe as she continued to stare up at the ceiling in awe.  
  
"This is a room I've spent months creating with magic with some spells that the demon of illusion had taught me. This is our world Phoebe, the beautiful world that we had always longed for." Said Cole, gently taking Phoebe's hand and leading her around the glass dome.  
  
"It's magical, Cole! This is the sweetest thing that anyone's ever done for me!" exclaimed Phoebe in delight as she unconsciously let go of Cole's hand as she touched the smooth glass of the dome. Suddenly, she felt an urge to be in Cole's arms, she ran towards him and jumped straight into his arms. Cole neatly caught her; luckily his reflexes were quick today. Cole and Phoebe chuckled as he gently lay on her onto the heavenly rich-coloured floor of the dome; Cole sat down behind Phoebe and gently pulled her backwards so that she was leaning onto him and into his body as she laid back.  
  
"I wish that we could stay here forever, Cole" Phoebe commented as she sighed with sweet content as she laid her head back against Cole's chest.  
  
"We can come here as often as we like." Cole murmured softly as he too become mesmerized in watching the rose petals and chocolate kisses float down towards them like gentle snowflakes.  
  
"I love you Cole, more than anything in this world." Whispered Phoebe, gently squeezing Cole's hand.  
  
"I love you more Phoebe, you have shown me so much, and you brought out my mortal side and my mortal emotions out of me. I'm only at the beginning of loving you. I feel like I've never feel before, and now every little thing amazes me, like I've never seen the sky before. I can build my world around you Phoebe, I can be everything you'll ever need." Cole replied seriously, his voice full of passion as he gently stroked Phoebe's hair.  
  
Phoebe stayed silent for a moment, absorbing everything that Cole had just said replaying it over and over again in her mind. Oh, she felt so loved, and she loved him so much.  
  
"You have already created a wonderful world for us and you are everything that I'll ever need," giggled Phoebe. They kissed and sat back to watch the floating petals and chocolate kisses.  
  
"I'm,"  
  
"I'm,"  
  
They both giggled.  
  
"Let's say it together, whatever we're both trying to say." A hysterical Cole laughed as he said this, a glint in his eye. "Ready? One, two three!"  
  
"I'm only at the beginning of loving you."  
  
"I'm only at the beginning of loving you."  
  
They both burst out laughing; somehow, it seemed hysterical that they had both just said the same thing at the same time.  
  
After they had calmed down, Cole said, "It may seem crazy, I don't know but when I look into your eyes I see the missing pieces of my soul that I have been searching for all my life. You're the other half of my soul, Phoebe…forever. I feel a nothing else but a sense of completion and I think that I've just found my soul mate."  
  
Phoebe's eyes started to feel watery and her tears brimmed to the edge of her eye, threatening to fall as she listened to Cole's sweet words. "I don't think that I've just found my soul mate Cole." She said seriously.  
  
Cole's smile suddenly disappeared from his face as he frowned but said nothing, too hurt to respond. He felt a light punch on his left arm as Phoebe sat up.  
  
"No Silly, I wasn't finished!" she exclaimed shaking her head, then in a calm voice she simply stated in a matter-of-fact tone, "I don't think I've just found my soul mate Cole, I know that I've already found him."  
  
Cole's face immediately lit up and it showed a huge smile and he chuckled, he grabbed Phoebe and tousled her hair playfully.  
  
"Hey!" protested Phoebe. She got up and chased after an already escaping Cole. She laughed out loud as she chased him and grabbed him around his waist and they both fell down on to the floor laughing. They were panting, trying to get their breath back, still staring into each other's eyes.  
  
"I love you Cole." Whispered Phoebe.  
  
"And can't help but love you Phoebe Halliwell."  
  
With that, Cole put his arms around her and kissed her softly as they gently wrapped their arms around each other, once again floating off into that perfect world full of fantasy and love of their own.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Diz ztori izn't finished yet, k? :P Keep comin back! I'm riting a new chapter @ da moment n gonna put it up a.s.a.p, k? ztil heapz more ztuf 2 happen! Please review! 


	5. New hope

"May she rest in peace.' added Leo quietly as they stood in front of Prue's graveyard. He could hardly believe that only a few days ago, Prue had been alive and fighting off demons. He knew that Piper's heart was hearting like anything in this world. Leo gently untwined Piper's grip of the suffocating rose in her hand, he gently lay it down onto the grave. It read, Prue Halliwell, the bravest of us all, may she rest in heavenly peace for eternity. Piper's tears dropped down with a plop down onto Prue's grave. Leo gently put his arms around her and they both knelt down in front of the grave, saying silent goodbyes to Prue.  
  
"Leo," whispered Piper, no longer able to stand the excruciating pain in her heart. She just couldn't believe that her sister was dead. Prue would've died for anyone of us, she thought bitterly. I have to be brave for her and keep this family running. Phoebe and Cole now spent countless hours with each other as if they had forgotten all about Prue. She couldn't understand it but was afraid to ask them because that might break whatever spell they had put on themselves to activate their power of love. Piper no longer blamed Phoebe, she understood their love but still, she couldn't help but feel that a part of her soul was underground with Prue, she could never get that part of her soul back and she knew it. She suddenly felt herself leaning into the warm body of Leo as he orbed them back to the house.  
  
  
  
"Come on, Phoebe, open up!" teased Cole gently trying to shove part of his lunch into Phoebe's mouth with a fork.  
  
"Cole!" giggled Phoebe, "I told you not to order the lasagne!" She playfully pushed the fork back towards Cole; she just pushed abit too hard and suddenly heard a plop as the lasagne landed on another couple's table. The couple behind them scowled at them fiercely.  
  
"Sorry!" cried Cole, reaching over and desperately trying to wipe the lasagne off their table. When he turned around again he saw that Phoebe was biting her bottom lip to stop herself from dieing of laughter. Cole blushed, his face full of embarrassment, he suddenly felt self-conscious in front of Phoebe and he felt himself growing shy. Phoebe laughed out loud, no longer able to contain herself.  
  
"Aw, shut up Phoebe! At least I wasn't the one who flung lasagne into other people's tables!" complained Cole, blushing even harder.  
  
"Sorry!" Phoebe finally managed to say after she had stopped laughing. She reached over to put her hand on Cole's when suddenly she knocked a glass of water onto Cole's shirt. There was a silence and they both burst out laughing.  
  
"Let's get out of here, clumsy!" chuckled Cole, signalling for the cheque.  
  
Outside, Phoebe and Cole stepped onto the pathway, Cole's arm was around Phoebe's shoulders and they walked slowly back to the Halliwell Manor. When they got there, Cole suddenly bent down slightly and lifted Phoebe completely off the ground. Phoebe giggled in delight and surprise as she felt herself being carried to the living room. Cole laid her gently on the couch and suddenly Phoebe reached out and pulled Cole down next to her and they wrapped themselves around each other, kissing gently and slowly, slowly enjoying the feeling of love that gently erupted from both of their hearts. Finally, they just rested against each other, something that they did everyday all the time whenever they had the chance. It's funny, thought Phoebe, just feeling Cole next to me or just listening to the steady beating of his heart is all I want to do right now. We don't need to talk and I still feel so comfortable. She sighed as a feeling of deep contentment and satisfaction rushed through her body. Suddenly Phoebe sat up, remembering a thesis that she had to finish. She slapped her hand on her forehead, she had completely forgotten! What was she going to tell Cole?  
  
"Thesis?" asked Cole, smiling as if he had already read her mind.  
  
Phoebe nodded, smiling back, relieved that Cole already worked it out himself, he knew that she was going to be very busy studying for her exams in about three months, she just had to pass these to make up for her average so that she could graduate.  
  
"It's ok, Phoebe!" Cole said reassuringly, seeing the look of worry on Phoebe's face. " I'll just meet you for dinner tonight, k?" he said kissing her gently on her forehead.  
  
"I love you Cole!" exclaimed Phoebe, throwing her arms around him. He was so understanding of her busy life and she felt so lucky that she had found someone as wonderful as he was. She quickly half ran half stumbled to her laptop and started typing furiously. Cole smiled and shimmered back to his office, planning the biggest night of he and Phoebe's lives.  
  
Cole sighed and ran a hand through his hair, what was he going to do about tonight? He was going to propose to Phoebe tonight, and he wanted to make this a night that she would never forget. Should he meet her in a romantic restaurant and then propose? Oh come on Cole! He thought frustratingly, you're magical! Make it something magical! Suddenly he smiled, knowing exactly where he was going to propose.  
  
  
  
"Phoebe? You there?" shouted Piper as her and Leo orbed into the front hallway, hanging up their coats.  
  
"Yup!" Phoebe shouted back, frowning as she tried to think of what she was going to type next onto her laptop.  
  
"What are you doing, honey? Is Cole here?" asked Piper as she stood next to Phoebe, her hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Working on my thesis, I have to finish this before dinner, Piper! How am I going to do this? I'm not even half way through it!" cried out a distraught Phoebe, suddenly whipped her spinning her chair around, nearly cutting off Piper's hand in the process. Piper saw herself looking at Phoebe, a worried and frustrated look on her face, tears brimming in her eyes.  
  
"Oh honey! I'm sure you'll get through it if you have willpower! Just calm down and relax, then type, your hands will automatically type anything that you have your mind on!" reassured Piper, whispering in her ear as she hugged her.  
  
"But I don't want half of my thesis to be filled with the word, 'Cole'!" exclaimed Phoebe, unwrapping herself from Piper's hug as she turned to face her. Suddenly, they both burst out laughing and Phoebe whipped her spinning chair around and found her fingers flying over the keyboard as she typed her thesis with ease.  
  
Just as she had finished checking over her thesis, which she had printed out for the a thousandth time, she suddenly saw a rose petal had landed on top of her paper that she was holding. Suddenly, a whole sky of rose petals rained down onto her gently, suddenly, she felt strong arms wrap themselves around her waist from the back and she shimmered. When Phoebe opened her eyes, she found herself in the dark, in front of her stood a lone candle, shining brightly, the flames dancing brightly in her eyes. She walked over to it and suddenly; the candle flickered out, leaving her in the dark. Suddenly, a scene slowly began to unfold in front of her. She turned and saw Cole, smiling shyly in a tux, looking so charming that she just wanted to run over and hug him. She suddenly felt cold and gasped as she saw snowflakes raining down on her and Cole, gently drifting down. She and Cole stood silently, staring at each other lovingly; they were in a snowy desert and Phoebe's heart raced along rapidly, her heartbeats fast and excited. Suddenly, Cole knelt down in front of her.  
  
"Will you marry me?" he asked softly, as snow continue to drift calmly all around them. He held out a ring, the look in his soft brown eyes melted Phoebe away. As an answer she threw her arms around him and screamed in joy. Cole suddenly stood up with Phoebe's arms still linked around his neck and he twirled her around, turning him and her around and around in the snowy landscape and they kissed, the magical, swirling world still rotating around them.  
  
"I love you so much Cole!" whispered Phoebe, snowflakes now on her clothes and some glistening on her long eyelashes.  
  
"I love you too Phoebe." whispered Cole back, embracing her and slowly they began to twirl around, wrapped in each other's arms, dancing to the silent song of love.  
  
  
  
"What the hell are you doing Cole?" screamed out Aridella as she shimmered in and watched them from a distance, tears filled her eyes as she watched the revolting love scene between that, that WITCH and Cole. How could he propose to her? How could he? Above all things, a demon, belphasor had proposed to a witch! That was meant to be her, she thought as she shimmered back to her temple. He was meant to love her! Aridella felt the bitter feeling of jealousy and hurt start to burn inside her, wrapping itself around her heart. Suddenly, she felt an intense feeling of rage start to surge through her. I have to take that memory loss spell of that little pathetic witch, she thought, a cruel smile forming on her lips.  
  
"Aridella!" a voice suddenly bellowed through the temple. She jumped violently; she had been feeling the feeling of glee rushed through her as she had imagined the little witch's death. But her sweet fantasy had shattered as she had heard her master's voice ringing in her ears.  
  
"Master," she replied solemnly, bowing low.  
  
"What's this I hear of my evil dark priestess helping the traitor, that belphasor?" snarled her master, practically spitting out the last word right into her face.  
  
Aridella suddenly felt her heart skip a beat and immediately beads of sweat break out all over her body as her mind raced, flipping through different excuses, and trying frantically to think of a good explanation.  
  
"Master, I, uh, belphasor, he begged me to." stuttered a terrified and now shaking Aridella.  
  
"Don't defend him!" thundered her master, slowly advancing towards her, suddenly, he reached out and grabbed both of her wrists with a deadly grip. Aridella screamed out in pain as she could feel her master twisting her wrists around, her bones ready to crack. She felt tears spring to her eyes through the excruciating pain she felt.  
  
"Master! I beg you!" she cried out through tears of pain as she slowly began sinking towards to ground, unable to stand any longer with the pain that was throbbing straight from both her wrists to her head. "Please!" she screamed out, now feeling that her wrists were close to breaking. Her master had done it once before, just to show her of some of the pain she would feel if she ever was unfaithful or betrayed him. She just couldn't bring herself to face that pain again, for years both of her wrists her been broken and each day, she would feel the pain burning straight to her heart. No pain in the world was greater than the physical pain she had been in for several years. Suddenly, her master released his deadly grip, she fell onto the floor, her master towering over her and peering down at her in disgust. He kicked her and she flew to the side of the temple, she felt like every bone in her body had shattered as she landed on the floor, hitting her back and causing a pain that shot through her, leaving her breathless.  
  
"Master, I love Belphasor!" she whispered weakly as blood dribbled from her mouth.  
  
Her master walked over; "You dare to love a traitor?" his voice was hard and cold as his words speared into her heart.  
  
Aridella looked down, ashamed, how could she let this happen to herself? She knew that she shouldn't have helped Cole and that witch of his but she and Cole had shared a certain bond and she had always been willing to be on his side and to help him. Her heart was bitter with anger, as she lay there on the floor, unable to move without feeling a pain burn through her whole body.  
  
"Please master! I beg for your forgiveness!" She cried out, tears escaping from her eyes, as her master kicked her again, sending her hurling into the hard and rough surface of the wall. Her master's face suddenly filled with satisfaction and even glee as he watched Aridella scream in pain, her body now bleeding out from the inside as it saturated her.  
  
"Your precious Belphasor will pay for this!" swore her master to Aridella. "I promise you that." his voice was thick and oily as it oozed the cruel words from his mouth. Suddenly, he threw back his head, letting a shriek and laugh of pleasure that caused Aridella to shiver. Just as quickly as he came, he suddenly shimmered out and Aridella was left alone to cry out in frustration and scream out as the revenge of pain came, sending bolts of torturing pain through her body.  
  
  
  
Phoebe and Cole came home late that night, still in a trance from the sweet fantasy that they had experienced. Piper and Leo were still awake, talking in the living room. Cole was carrying a giggling and over-excited Phoebe through the front door, when suddenly she heard Piper and Leo talking. She immediately jumped down from Cole's arms and ran into the living room, as if it was the race of her life.  
  
"He proposed!" shrieked Phoebe as she jumped up and down in front of Leo and Piper, trying to show them the ring on her finger at the same time.  
  
"Oh my god, Phoebe!" screamed Piper, jumping up from the couch and embracing her sister, who was panting violently from the sudden run from the front door and the living room.  
  
Cole slowly stepped into the room, hearing all the commotion and half laughing at how silly his fiancé had looked just then.  
  
"Cole! Congratulations!" cried out Leo as he quickly advanced towards him and shook his hand firmly, a huge smile on his face. Cole beamed back, laughing. They all went quickly to the kitchen. Pop, the cork off a bottle of champagne greeted them cheerfully as they clinked their glasses together. The atmosphere was warm and happy, just the way that it was suppose to be; it was perfect.  
  
"To a happy life together!" cried Leo. Raising his glass cheerfully.  
  
"No," interrupted Cole, raising his glass as well, "To an eternity of love together with the angel of my lifetime."  
  
Phoebe hugged Cole and raised her glass as well; Piper smiled warmly, hardly believing the great news and raised her glass as well. 4 glasses clinked together in unison, sharing the feeling of happiness that exploded in everyone. Phoebe and Cole linked their arms around each other and drank from each other's glasses, gazing into each other's eyes happily, sharing a deep connection of love.  
  
"Aw! Don't get mushy on me!" teased Piper, smiling at the happy couple that didn't even hear her, as they were too busy gazing into each other's eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: dun worry! still not finished! *~! 


	6. Here comes the bride

~ Chapter 7 ~  
  
Cole tugged at his tuxedo for the a thousandth time; he just couldn't believe that he was going to spend a lifetime with his love, Phoebe. He never knew this day would come until he had met Phoebe, she had brought out the human side out of him, and each day he would feel the sweet and heavenly sensation of love rush through him and now he knew that if he ever lost that feeling, he would become one of those drug addicts without drugs, he wouldn't be able to survive. He put his whole soul and heart into a new life with him and Phoebe, together. Until he had met Phoebe, he had never known what it was like to feel to care, to have someone to care about him or to love him and now, he embraced the whole sensational heavenly and blissful feeling of love that caused him to feel tingles of joy and excitement every time he and Phoebe kissed or touched in any way. He was in love and he knew that if he ever lost this feeling of love, he could never live with himself. Love was the only important thing right now and his life now revolved around his enchanting witch. Cole could feel that his palms were sweaty and that his heart was racing nervously and rapidly in his chest. He had never felt so nervous in his whole life, for 100 or something years he had been a demon, and never experienced any love whatsoever, but now, he thought as he smiled to himself, but now, at last I am.  
  
Piper gently ruffled out Phoebe's dress and helped her curl her beautiful chestnut hair to frame her face and to tumble down past her shoulders a little. Piper smiled, she remembered the day that she and Leo had gotten married and she knew exactly how Phoebe was going through. She paused and walked in front of Phoebe who was staring nervously at her own reflection and fiddling with her long white gloves. Piper gently took one of Phoebe's hands and squeezed it, Phoebe breathed in deeply and let out the air slowly and forced a nervous smile at Piper. Somehow, the comfortable silence around them was calming and comforting for Phoebe, it was the same with Cole; somehow while they walked hand in hand through the park through a corridor of golden autumn trees, or walked just anywhere, she felt as if their comfortable silences were the longest and most wonderful conversations they could ever have. Piper gently hugged her, careful not to squash the beautiful elegant wedding gown Phoebe had on. Piper then walked slowly to the door, flashing one last smile at her sister as a single girl.  
  
Cole stood in front of Leo nervously, biting his lip in concern at why Phoebe was taking so long. She suddenly heard someone coming down the stairs and he braced himself for his beautiful fiancé but it was only Piper. He felt his heart drop to the bottom of his stomach as he tried to reassure himself that everything was fine. Leo half smiled to himself at the nervous Cole that stood in front of him. They had decided to have a quiet family wedding, just the four of them because they didn't want to invite any more guests and they wanted it to be a cosy family event, after the loss of Prue, this was their big chance to bond with each other even more. Piper stood a little away from Cole, leaving a gap for Phoebe to come down. Suddenly, they all heard the gentle rustling of a dress and they saw a beautiful young woman slowly advancing down the stairs. Her hair was tumbling gently pass her shoulders, swaying gently in smooth elegant curls and although her dress was what some people would call plain, it was still beautiful, it had a smooth and deep neckline and the dress hung itself delicately on the young woman's shoulders on thin-as-thread straps. The dress gently flared out at the hips and flowed onto the floor in beautiful puddles of smooth material. Cole gasped, his face showing pure awe at the beautiful creature that was slowly advancing down the stairs, she looked so beautiful and he felt like he was watching her in slow motion. Suddenly, she stood beside him and smiled at him, he smiled back and reached out to entwine his hand in hers. Leo took a deep breath, smiling and opened his mouth to say the words that would bind the happy couple together forever.  
  
Suddenly there was a crash as there was a scream from the front door, "No! Cole, don't do this! You love me, not that WITCH!" an angry voice shook through the house as Cole and Phoebe both whipped around to find themselves facing an outraged Aridella.  
  
"Aridella, uh, what?" questioned Cole, his face showing pure confusion.  
  
"Cole, listen to me, you can't love her or marry her!" begged the young priestess to Cole, close to tears. Then she smugly said to Phoebe, as she sneered, "He loved me at the beginning, you're only his second choice!"  
  
"What? Why can't he marry me?" snapped Phoebe in a confused and demanding voice.  
  
Aridella glared at her briefly with a killer look as she turned back to Cole, she flinched as a wave of pain throbbed through her from her master's attacks. She gasped and knelt down onto the floor, her weak legs no longer able to hold up the weight of her body.  
  
"Aridella, what are you talking about? Why can't I marry Phoebe?" asked Cole, asked Cole softly as he immediately bent down to support her, a concerned look in his eyes.  
  
"Because I love you, Cole." Sobbed Aridella as great big tears rushed down her face like a flowing brook. "Because I love you and you should love me!" suddenly, she let herself sink more onto the ground until she was completely in Cole's arms. She pressed herself against him tightly, still sobbing.  
  
Cole stared down at her shaking shoulders, which shuddered with every sob that escaped from her throat. Phoebe was still standing there and she was staring down at them, shocked.  
  
"He's marrying me, Aridella, not you!" suddenly, a wave a pure and bitter jealousy rushed through Phoebe as she saw Aridella begin to pull Cole towards her more, no longer sobbing.  
  
Cole suddenly fell backwards, as Aridella stood up so abruptly that he lost his balance. He stood up slowly, still trying to take in what was happening, Aridella… in love with him? She couldn't have chosen a better time to tell him, on his WEDDING DAY! His mind immediately began to flash great big red lights warning him that something terrible was about to happen as he looked from the beautiful priestess to his fuming bride. They were both glaring at each other, both of their eyes filled with such fury and hatred for each other that you could almost see the reflection of fire burn in them.  
  
Piper tried to freeze Aridella but it didn't work.  
  
She shrieked a high laugh and cried out, "Did you think that I would come here unprotected against your powers? I'm immune to them, you foolish witch!"  
  
"Piper, watch out!" Cole suddenly cried out as he saw Aridella fire a power ball towards her. Luckily Leo orbed her out just in time, upstairs in Piper's room. Piper was gasping and shaking with shock from her barely-able- to-make it escape as collapsed into Leo's arms, barely able to stand.  
  
Phoebe suddenly filled with anger, how dare this priestess wreck her and Cole's wedding day! "I bet you're not immune to this!" she shouted and suddenly fired a power ball in Aridella's direction. Aridella elevated into the air on reflex, just missing it. She came down onto the ground breathing hard.  
  
"That's enough!" shouted Cole, jumping in between them. But it was no use; once a battle was started no one could stop it.  
  
Aridella screamed and ran towards Phoebe, ready to attack, she ran past Cole and fell onto the floor as Cole reached out and held her tight around her waist and she stumbled.  
  
"No!" Cried Cole as Aridella stood up again. Phoebe shimmered and came up behind her attacking with a powerful air kick that hit her strongly on the back of the head. Aridella spun around as Cole tried to block her and he held her tightly around the waist again.  
  
Phoebe fired a power ball at both of them and Cole shimmered to the other side of the room, still grasping a bleeding Aridella as the power ball just missed them. Phoebe screamed and began firing as many power balls out of her hands as possible. Cole dodged all of them safely, his demonic reflexes on full alert as he shimmered from place to place quickly.  
  
"Phoebe, no!" shouted Cole at an angry Phoebe who's eyes were blazing. "That's enough!"  
  
Aridella suddenly saw that her vision was fading and the last thing she saw was black as she slumped deeper into Cole's strong arms. Cole gasped as the full weight of Aridella weighed down on him and he laid her gently on the floor. He shimmered quickly in front of Phoebe.  
  
"Cole! She tried to kill me!" cried out an exhausted Phoebe whose face was streaked with angry tears, which flowed down her face steadily.  
  
Just then they heard a clatter as Leo and Piper rushed down the stairs, now that Piper had finally recovered from the shock of the sudden attack.  
  
"Come here," whispered Cole, folding his arms around her, "Sh… don't worry, it's over now, it's over, don't cry, Phoebe." Soothed Cole, his voice steady and calm.  
  
"I wanted this to be the perfect wedding day for us, Cole!" Phoebe stuttered in between sobs. "This wasn't meant to happen! How could this happen Cole? Oh god…" whispered Phoebe as she slowly began to sink down onto the ground, dragging Cole down with her until she finally sat down on the floor, Cole's arms still around her shoulders, comforting her with soft words.  
  
Aridella suddenly opened her eyes and saw the revolting scene before her. She narrowed her eyes in jealousy as she saw Cole comfort that witch. She was the one that he was meant to be holding now! Just look at her, her hair wild and no longer beautiful, she was bleeding heavily and she was so weak that she could barely talk. But it had all been worth it, Aridella thought silently, a hint of a smile showing on her face, she had felt Cole rescue her with his amazingly fast shimmering as that witch had attacked her and that was worth it all. With one more glance at Cole, she gathered all her power and shimmered back to her temple, her heart now heavy and cold with jealousy and rage. No one even noticed that she was gone.  
  
Piper and Leo stood awkwardly to the side, exchanging looks to each other; Leo slowly nodded, knowing that this was a problem that Cole and Phoebe needed to sort out by themselves. They walked silently out of the room, and headed upstairs to wait until they could come down again when everything had calmed down.  
  
Phoebe slowly pushed herself away from Cole and faced him fully. She could see that his face wore a mask of hurt and shock and his eyes showed doubt and confusion.  
  
"Why did you defend her Cole?" asked Phoebe quietly, she could feel the irritating sensation of jealousy brewing inside her.  
  
"I, uh, um, I couldn't let you kill her Phoebe." Mumbled Cole, suddenly realising how hurt Phoebe would be feeling right now that he hadn't helped her even though it wasn't right. He wondered if Phoebe felt somehow… betrayed by him, if doubts were starting to form involuntarily in her head. Cole sighed and looked away, there could even be a chance that she was jealous, his mind quickly worked out as it furiously tried to think of how Phoebe would be feeling right now.  
  
Phoebe quickly turned her head away so that she wouldn't have to look at Cole's face anymore. With a flick of her hand, she immediately wiped away a tear as it slithered its way down her face. I'm not going to cry, she said to herself fiercely.  
  
"Phoebe, let me explain, please!" begged Cole, his voice growing louder as he tried to attract Phoebe's attention back to him. He finally relocated himself so that he was in front of Phoebe. "Just listen to me, look at me, Phoebe." He whispered to her, bending down slightly to look into her eyes. Slowly, Phoebe raised her head, waiting for an explanation.  
  
"That was my old friend, Aridella, who I met a hundred years ago. She and I never had anything going on. Although for some time, we felt attracted to each other, we never actually acted on it and then I met you Phoebe, I never thought of her since or my demonic life because it's in the past and that life is over for me. I just want you to know that I want to wake up each day and look forward to a future with you." Cole finished, silently praying that Phoebe would understand his situation.  
  
"You just basically told me that that was your ex-girlfriend!" cried out Phoebe, walking away and turning around. "Since when was she invited to our wedding?"  
  
Cole followed Phoebe and slowly brushed away her curls and kissed her softly at the base of her beck. "I'm sorry Phoebe, she was a dear friend to me, and I just wanted all the fighting to stop between you two."  
  
Phoebe closed her eyes, indulging herself in Cole's sweet kisses as he made his way up to her face. Suddenly she thought back to the scene of when Cole and Aridella were in each other's arms on the floor. Her eyes snapped open, "No, Cole, a dear friend?"  
  
"Yes Phoebe, from the past!" explained Cole.  
  
"Well she came today to ruin our wedding, now why would she miraculously show up like that? According to what you've told me, you probably havn't seen her for years!" Phoebe's voice was full of accusation and doubt.  
  
"I don't know Phoebe! What are you trying to say?" demanded Cole, stepping away from her.  
  
"I'm trying to say that I don't believe that you guys were just friends, you defended her Cole! A dear friend, huh? You know, I may be known as a slut but I do have a brain!" shouted Phoebe, her voice growing louder and louder with every word.  
  
Phoebe's every word stabbed into Cole's soul like a dagger and he felt the hurt inside him growing. "No, Phoebe, we were just friends, why don't you believe me? Why is there doubt in your eyes, huh? I would never cheat on you and you're not a slut! What are you talking about?" Cole's eyes were so full of hurt that for a moment, Phoebe just wanted to reach out and comfort him but she shook her head. Snap out of it Phoebe! She told herself angrily, this man was going to let his so-called friend kill you!  
  
"She threatened me Cole! Why didn't you defend me?" yelled Phoebe.  
  
"Maybe it's because I knew that she was weak." Said Cole quietly.  
  
"She sure didn't look weak when she broke down the door." Snapped Phoebe.  
  
"Couldn't you see that she was weak? The minute she stepped into the room, I felt her demonic weakness like she had been abused or something and you saw her collapse onto the ground!" He replied, trying to defend Aridella.  
  
"Oh God Cole!" screamed Phoebe, rolling her eyes. "Can't you see that it was all an act and don't give me that 'I sensed her weakness' crap! All she wanted to do was to make you pity her and it sure as hell worked! How can you be so god damn blind?"  
  
Cole closed his eyes for a second, he didn't want to defend his old friend anymore and he didn't want to argue. This was a nightmare and he wanted to wake up from it so much.  
  
"I'm so sorry Phoebe, please forgive me! I love you." He said softly, his frown turning into a serious expression. He almost expected her to fall in his arms as she had always done before, but when he reached out to touch her she flinched away.  
  
"No, Cole, you knew that she was trying to kill me, then why didn't you defend me?" shouted Phoebe, moving away from him slowly.  
  
"I couldn't Phoebe! I couldn't let you kill my ex-lover."  
  
Phoebe stared at him in shock, "I thought that, she…"  
  
" Well I lied!" snapped Cole. "I'm sorry, Phoebe, look, let's just forget about this, I love you and that's all that matters."  
  
"Don't touch me!" cried Phoebe, fear in her eyes as she slowly backed away from him, she shook her head violently, trying to move as quickly as possible as he moved closer to her.  
  
"Let's just forget about it, Phoebe, I need you, please!" begged Cole, his eyes now darting around showing his nervousness and his desperation.  
  
"No, not until you cut off this Aridella from your life!" cried out Phoebe, saying the first excuse she could think of. She shuddered; somehow, Cole had turned into a lying and deceiving monster before her eyes.  
  
Cole looked down, "I can't Phoebe, look, let's just get married and forget about this, ok?" He flashed her a smile and started to take her hand but Phoebe continued to move away from him.  
  
"No Cole! Just get away from me, you monster!" screamed Phoebe as she shimmered herself upstairs to her room; gasping, half expecting Cole to shimmer into her room behind her but nothing happened. She stood there for a minute, waiting, even half hoping that he would shimmer in any minute but nothing happened. Her heart was frozen and suddenly, she had to gulp down mouthfuls of air as if she couldn't breathe anymore. Where was the Cole she had known all along? Why did she see that cold look in his eyes, why had he changed so suddenly? Phoebe's mind raced with questions, her heart thumped wildly in her chest. Slowly, she collapsed onto her bed, the feeling of her heart breaking engulfing her completely as she sobbed violently, gripping pillow for comfort, her tears saturating it.  
  
Downstairs, Cole stood there, shocked, how could this happen? He was only trying to get Aridella to stop fighting with Phoebe before she could hurt her. Cole's shoulders slumpt as he frowned thinking hard about what Phoebe had said. His heart felt heavy and all his dreams were shattered. Suddenly, he felt someone behind him and the last thing he was the carpet looming up towards him before everything went black.  
  
TBC…. 


	7. The evil within..

Phoebe's heart felt like a ton of bricks had wrapped themselves it and was weighing it down through the floor, she could practically feel it drag along the floor as her hot tears burned down her face. She was still waiting for Cole to shimmer in but with every tick the second hand gave on her clock, the shadow of despair slowly darkened her small glimmers of hope. She wondered where Cole was and why he hadn't come up after her. Why did I have to get so angry? Phoebe thought biting her bottom lip, Cole was only trying to defend his friend and to protect her. But the seeds of jealousy and hurt were planted within Phoebe's soul and its murderous roots dug their way through her soul and slowly suffocated all her love for Cole. Phoebe sighed, slowly wiping her tears as her shoulders heaved up and down with every sob. Every inch of her body itched to shimmer back downstairs to check on Cole but Phoebe's fear of going downstairs and confronting a hurt Cole created a thick barrier that she couldn't get past.  
  
"Phoebe?" Piper's voice drifted into Phoebe's room as she sat still on her bed.  
  
Piper suddenly came in and saw Phoebe, her makeup smudged with tearstains saturating her face.  
  
"Oh honey, what happened?" whispered Piper, as she ran over to the bed and let Phoebe sink thankfully onto her body.  
  
"I… I was angry at Cole for defending that Aridella but he was only trying to help her." Whispered Phoebe, her voice shaking and she started to tremble. "I just wanted our wedding to be perfect, Piper, and I was so stupid that I lashed out all my anger at Cole. I've lost him Piper, I've lost him…"  
  
"It's ok, honey." Piper's soothing voice echoed into Phoebe's ear as she smoothed out her hair and slowly pried Phoebe's arms off her. "Listen, you didn't lose him Phoebe, find him and tell him what you told me."  
  
"I'm scared he won't believe me." Phoebe's face was now white and she suddenly looked exhausted and drained of all her energy.  
  
"Phoebe, just listen to me, ok?" Piper said sternly as she forced Phoebe to look at her. "Cole and you share a special love and it's the power that comes from that love that gives you the ability to shimmer. This power of love has saved you so many times and it still exists because you still have half of Cole's power. Oh Pheebs, can't you see? The love between you and Cole is still there and if I know Cole well enough, then I know that he loves you and would risk his life for you, and I know that you feel the same way. So don't give up on him just because your wedding day is ruined, wedding or not, Phoebe, you and Cole are destined to be with each other and if either of you try to deny that destiny then you're crazy!"  
  
Phoebe's watery eyes gazed into her reflection in Piper's clear hazel eyes as she slowly absorbed what Piper had said. All her hopes fluttered through her heart like a playful butterfly and she felt her heart jump with happiness as she realised that Piper was right.  
  
"Come on Pheebs! Go for him, I know you're not going to lose him!" Piper urged, nodding slightly at the direction of the door and giving Phoebe a quick hug.  
  
Flashing a hopeful smile, Phoebe shimmered herself downstairs, "Cole!" she called out. She frowned as she strained to hear even a slight sound of movement; she whirled around as she heard the stairs creak.  
  
"Cole! Oh my god, I'm so-" she cried out then stopped when she saw Piper's worried face.  
  
Phoebe could feel her heart raging with worry and her heart pounding against her chest as her forehead began to glisten with sweat. "Cole!" she started to scream, the hot tears brimming in her eyes.  
  
Leo suddenly orbed in, "Phoebe, wha-"  
  
"Leo, can you try to sense Cole for me?" cried out Phoebe, running to Leo, her voice trembling.  
  
One look at Phoebe's distraught expression painted on her face was all Leo needed to hear to understand what had happened, he closed his eyes and tried to sense Cole.  
  
"Phoebe, I… I can't sense him anywhere." Leo's eyes fluttered open, his voice thick with worry.  
  
Suddenly the ground loomed up towards Phoebe and she felt her legs collapsing under her as if they were a pile of bricks tumbling heavily to the ground. She ran a shaking hand through her messy hair and bit her lip as her breaths came out shaking and she found herself gripping tightly, almost hugging herself as she rocked back and forth allowing the voice of Leo to echo inside her mind. Leo and Piper immediately dropped next to Phoebe and slowly helped her up. They sat her down on the couch. They knew that she was a fragile creature like a butterfly, her wings so easily broken with just one touch and she would break down and be drowned into her own screams of despair and pain.  
  
"Shh, Phoebe… I'm sure he's fine." Comforted Leo, allowing Phoebe to rest her heavy head on his shoulder.  
  
"He's right honey, Cole would never do anything to hurt you, look, what happened today was a misunderstanding, he loves you and always will. The power of love between you two has fought endless hard battles."  
  
Phoebe slowly shook her head and the tears continued to stream down her face, she could feel her eyes stinging and the revenge of pain rushed through her body like an overaged sea crashing against her insides and mercilessly seeping deep into her heart.  
  
  
  
Cole's POV  
  
I opened my heavy eyelids and I felt like I had just woken up from a nightmare, I could feel that my skin was clammy and sweaty. Inside, I could still feel the hurt and the burning of pain slowly seeping deep into my soul, it spreads like poison and slowly takes over my soul as my head pounds and echoes with the same harsh voice of Phoebe, over and over again, torturing me. In my heart, I didn't dare question myself with the most difficult question I could ever ask myself. Does she still love me? It was almost the most unthinkable answer if the answer was no. I don't know what I would do, risking my soul, my life and my whole heart for her, I feel trapped like I couldn't think of anything else to give to her. Now I close my eyes to try to block out the excruciating pain that pounded all around my body and I flinch with every bullet of pain that spears through me like I'm being shot, over and over again. I use all my strength praying that this was a nightmare and that I would wake up to the familiar and blissful sounds of Phoebe's laughter and the angelical image of her smile. But dreams cannot come true, and even if they did, somehow, they always twisted themselves into a nightmare I couldn't wake up from and I would sink deeper and deeper into an ocean full of disappointment and heartbreak. I shiver as feel the lingering touch of the Source's hand moving over my head as he reads every dark secret and every thought. I try to scream and fight against the Source's power over me, how can I be so weak? How could the Source capture me so easily? No sound comes out of my mouth and I feel the shadow of evil slowly blocking out the radiant and angelic sunlight of Phoebe's love. I snap my eyes open and I see the Source's eyes, cold and dark filled with nothing but rage and darkness staring blankly into mine and once again I feel like I'm under his control, my soul screams out as I feel my demonic side fighting to burst out and take over my heart. In my head I see flashes of the Source, his hands beckoning towards me, the feeling of evil and darkness embracing me inside my skin and suffocating my every bone and vein as it takes over me and I know that it's too late.  
  
  
  
Phoebe slowly sank to the ground and she sat there, rocking slowly back and forth, portraying the image of a tired wooden rocking horse. Why hadn't Cole come back? Where was he? Questions raced through her mind and she longed to find Cole but she felt like her limbs were paralysed, she couldn't move and she felt weak and vulnerable in this world. It was like she had just been exposed to evil and she was forced to face the pain and torture of reality. Phoebe could feel her energy drain from her as she rocked back and forth, her body growing heavier and she felt like the shadow of death was slowly taking over her.  
  
"Leo, what's wrong with her?" asked Piper, her face filled with worry.  
  
Leo sighed, "Honey, I think that the power of love has died between Phoebe and Cole, the elders told me that when the power of love died, then they would both become weak and vulnerable. I think that the fight they just had planted seeds of doubt in their hearts and that's why the love between them is broken."  
  
"Tha… that doesn't mean that they're going to die, right?" cried Piper, sweat breaking out all over her body.  
  
"Not unless that spell to suppress her guilt is removed." Leo's eyes became tense as he stared into Piper's wide eyes. "At the moment, they both still can't remember Prue so they're going to be fine though I don't know about the love they have but the main thing is that if that spell is removed from them, they're both going to die and drown in their own guilt."  
  
Piper glanced at Phoebe who was still rocking on the floor as if she was in a trance. She ran a shaking hand through her long tangled hair. Her heart felt like it was about to burst and her head throbbed every time she thought about her weak sister. Why does everything have to be so complicated? First I lose Prue, now Cole and Phoebe's love is broken, Cole's missing and I'm about to lose another sister! Thought Piper, great, just great!  
  
"Leo, what am I going to do?" yelled a frustrated Piper and her voice broke as she sank thankfully into the soft body of Leo, crying out in her own frustration.  
  
"We have to find Cole and help him build up his love for Phoebe again, it's the best chance we have of Aridella not taking off the spell because if she does, they're both dead anyway." Said Leo in a determined voice as he gently pried a distraught Piper off him.  
  
"What about Phoebe?" whispered Piper, her eyes wide with fear and worry, "should we just leave her here?"  
  
"She'll be okay, she can hardly stand up right now so there's no point in taking her with us to find Cole, we'll bring him back here." When Leo saw the mask of doubt on Piper's face, he quickly said, "Everything's going to be okay, Piper, don't worry."  
  
With one last glance at her weak sister sitting in her own world of vulnerability and hurt on the ground, Piper held on tight to Leo and they slowly orbed out.  
  
  
  
Cole felt the power surge through him as he slowly transformed into Belthasor. He felt the darkness slowly seep itself into his skin and into his soul. He felt powerful as he sank into the pleasure of the feeling of power and evil. Slowly this feeling of pleasure melted all his thoughts of Phoebe and his dreams of the world of love that he once shared with Phoebe shredded and shattered into darkness. Cole sat up slowly as he finished transforming into Belthasor. He had never felt so powerful and so in control.  
  
"Welcome back, belthasor, you spent much, much too much time in the world of mortals." Crooned the Source from behind him.  
  
"What happened?" asked Cole as he went back to his human form.  
  
"I rescued you from the mess you had gotten yourself into, remember? Your mortal half was too weak to resist the seduction of that witch but now I have strengthened your demonic side and soon you'll be able to suppress your humanity fully." The Source stretched each word out syllable by syllable; he wanted belthasor to hear every single word he was saying. The source knew that now that belthasoar had embraced his demonic side fully, he had to make him absorb his every word of evil so that he could become stronger.  
  
"Yes I remember, but what of the witch?" Cole's eyes filled with hatred and his face immediately wore a mask of darkness.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about her if I were you belthasor, unless you want to be sucked into her world of GOOD…again." Thundered the Source.  
  
"So she was the one that caused me to be vulnerable to good." Whispered Cole, he could feel the anger surge through him and his mouth twisted with disgust when he thought about the witch.  
  
He no longer saw her face as beautiful but as a disgusting image of good, so good that he wanted to wipe that smile off her porcelain face and to shatter her mind, her soul and mostly her love for him. Cole's eyes glinted and reflected from the roaring fire in front of him. Looking at him, you wouldn't be able to tell if it was the reflection or his own rage and desire to kill Phoebe. A laugh vibrated around the dark room, which suffocated with the feeling of the big dry chilling hand of evil squeezing all oxygen out of it. Cole kept laughing with glee as he sank deeper and deeper into his own pleasure at the knowledge he had of Phoebe, he knew that her heart was like glass, so easily shattered within a second and when her window pane of their love crumbled and fell in sharp splinters of pain and hurt on the floor of her own misery, then she would be vulnerable to all of the world.  
  
"I will hunt you down witch, and I will torture you for all the good you've poured into my heart and slowly shred your soul until it becomes tatters of your own pain." Droned Cole to himself, his voice emotionless.  
  
Ahh, Belthasor," The Source hissed, "Welcome home at last."  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC… please review! 


	8. Hell Strikes back

Phoebe slowly slid down from the couch and sat like a statue on the floor, rocking slowly back and forth, time seemed to freeze and she was trapped into this world where she was stuck in this hell forever. She never knew that the impact of Cole disappearing on their wedding day could have this much of an effect on her. Closing her eyes, Phoebe tried to melt into the world of happiness and safety that she had once lived in. But she was like a survivor from a shipwreck, floating in a violent sea of her own desperation and clinging by her fingertips onto the last splintered pieces of her life. Soon she would lose her strength and drown deeper and deeper, sinking into a bottomless pit of pain and torture, a world without Cole's love, without Cole basically… how could she let this happen? Where had Cole gone? The worry electrocuted her and sent shivers rippling from the tip of her head to her feet. The ground suddenly seemed like the floor of a prison and she felt chained, weighed down by worry and depression.  
  
"Oh god Cole," she whispered through her dry cracked lips, "Please come back to me, please still love me."  
  
Suddenly a blue light sparkled into the room and Leo and Piper appeared, both wearing masks full of expression, which were unreadable. Phoebe looked up and struggled to stand up, her body weight pulling her to the ground and she felt gravity win as she collapsed back down onto the floor of her own prison. Piper and Leo immediately kneeled down to help her. Piper took Phoebe's hands into her own and suddenly, it made sense. It was like an instant sparkle of electricity rush through Phoebe, everything clicked and she knew in an instant that Cole was gone, forever.  
  
"I'm so sorry, honey." Whispered piper, slowly embracing Phoebe.  
  
No word came out of Phoebe as she sat there staring into space, her mind lost somewhere in the middle of her own tornado of shock. She was being sucked into her own vortex of pain. The abundance of her own shock was too much for Phoebe and suddenly, everything morphed into a blur. She felt the icy glaciers of devastation freeze her body and mostly her mind; it closed in on her, like a lion closing in on his prey. She was helpless, lost and stripped of all happiness. Reality ripped out of her last grasp and soon she saw nothing but black.  
  
  
  
Cole's eyes gleamed black as he shimmered to Aridella. Ah, it felt so good to be surrounded by the intoxicating perfume of darkness and evil. It rested onto his skin and tingled, anticipating and waiting for his mind to be polluted with the perfume so that he could be fully evil again.  
  
Aridella glanced up on reflex as she felt someone beside her. Her bruises still painted black and blue blotches all over her and she winced as she felt someone roughly spin her around. Her head pivoted around and she found Cole's eyes spearing into her own. No longer did his eyes sparkle with the fire of warmth. The clear ocean-blue eyes, which had so much depth and meaning in them, were gone. Instead she witnessed two black ovals, no longer deep but seemed almost shallow. No longer could she read the expression in those two ovals and when she tried to look for even the slightest ghost of those clear passion-filled eyes she was only greeted by those two empty black eyes. Those eyes, which could only see the world in red, in blood.  
  
"Cole!" her hoarse whisper drifted out from her blood-red lips, "What's happened to you?"  
  
Cole's face drew nearer; his skin colour seemed darker, shadowed by evil and coldness. It made Aridella's skin tighten and she leaned back, not wanting to have any contact with this new Cole. Where had the smile that he always wore on his face gone? Had it disappeared to a town called evil? Suddenly, Cole thrust his lips onto Aridella's. He kissed her with intensity that electrified through her body, sizzling the blood through her veins as she felt him press harder and harder until her mind became numb as the sense of panic drained her energy. She felt herself weaken against his incredible strength and she grew limp like a rag doll. As quickly as the sudden surge of electricity had come, it was gone and Cole withdrew. The copper taste of blood trickled onto Aridella's tongue and she shivered in fear as she felt the pain from her lips burn her. Laughter echoed around the room as Cole chuckled to himself and he shimmered a knife into his hand pressing it tightly against Aridella's smooth skin. The cold blade caressed her skin harshly and Cole shimmered behind her.  
  
"Take the spell of the witch." Crooned Cole in a cool collected voice, "It's either this way…"  
  
He pressed the blade harder into her throat and a solitary tear of blood shed down her neck.  
  
"… Or the easier way" he continued, not missing a beat.  
  
Aridella screamed in pain as the blade dug deeper into her throat.  
  
"I will! Please stop Cole!" Her screech bounced from wall to wall in the room and at last, the coldness of the blade slid from the inside of her throat as quickly as it had come.  
  
Cole shimmered out slowly, "I owe you one." He whispered in a voice that cause waves of chill thunder through Aridella's heart. His smile was cold and left her standing alone, feeling naked like he could see right through her. Quickly, she scampered around to remove the spell from Phoebe.  
  
  
  
Sweat broke out on Phoebe's forehead as she snapped her eyes open. She gazed around and saw the familiar comforting images of her room. The soft covers of her pillow were stained and saturated with her own salty tears and she cried out for Leo and Piper in panic. They orbed into her room immediately.  
  
"What happened?" screamed Phoebe. She felt a stab of pain shoot through her and left her gasping for breath.  
  
"Oh my god, Leo! What the hell's wrong with her?" cried out Piper as she saw Phoebe's face was white and her face glistened with sweat.  
  
Leo placed his hands on top of Phoebe, a yellow glow appeared but nothing happened. Her slowly turned back to Piper who's eyes flashed with panic and fear.  
  
"The spell Piper, the spell's been taken off Phoebe!"  
  
Piper's hands flew to her mouth as she almost felt her heart skip a beat. It was like the world had stopped around her and she felt time almost freeze. The sinking realisation that her little sister was going to die whipped her across the face and the hand of fear groped her heart, leaving her short of breath.  
  
"Leo! There's got to be a way to save her!" Piper couldn't even remember moving her lips but somehow she found her voice inside of her and her strength as she heard her own voice scream to Leo. Leo replied with a tight embrace as tears trickled down his face and the droplets dangled on the edge of his chin, seeping into Piper's shirt as they held each other for comfort.  
  
Phoebe screamed shattering the tender moment between them as she arched upwards, her eyes rolling back, her expression showed nothing but excruciating pain. Then she sank back heavily onto the bed, Piper knelt beside her on the floor next to the bed, squeezing her hand encouragingly. Suddenly it hit Phoebe, she remembered everything, she remembered Prue and her killing Prue. He pain of guilt whipped her over and over again and all she could do was scream and cry out but nothing could stop the pain. The fire of pain burned through her skin and Phoebe felt the coldness of fear wash over her body as she realised that her only destiny was death. The monsters of guilt consumed her insides, her mind as it slowly ate away her sanity.  
  
1 Phoebe's POV-  
  
I can feel myself falling, I keep falling but I feel like my soul is still metres above me, it feels like it's been wrenched out of my body through force. Why won't anyone catch me? Why can't I feel strong arms around me? Who's arms were they that I longed for? I can feel my mind itch in annoyance that I can't remember. I can only remember two blue clear eyes. Two eyes which drew me in, they called out hungrily to me. The depth in those eyes gave me a blanket of safety. I see those eyes darken suddenly into empty black pits, pits which I'm falling into and still I wait for two strong arms to catch me, to fly me and lift my soul. I wait to feel the wind blow away all my troubles, to feel the soft wind caressing my hair and make contact with my skin. I long for that feeling of soaring high above the world with no troubles weighing me down. IF only I can remember who's strong arms I long for but all I see in my mind is blood, my insides are red…blood-red. My world revolves around blood being shed. I hear a voice calling out to me, softly lullybying my name. PHOEBE…PHOEBE it whispers. I scream but no voice comes out, I'm getting pulled into that pit of evil. Don't let death take me! I beg, I scream, I struggle but no one can hear me. Please! Don't let me die! Why can't anyone hear me? Why am I still falling into that world of darkness and death? The 2 voices, one high and one low is fading. Oh god! It's fading away, all my hopes morph into nightmares chasing me around and around and still I fall into that pit. No longer do I wait for those strong arms because I can feel my dreams shredding, like paper being shredded into thin strips of nothingness. My life is over, all that I've known is over. My sanity is gone as well and suddenly reality seems like a distant land, far away and out of my reach.  
  
  
  
Piper paced around the room as she watched Phoebe squirm around in her bed, her eyes shut tight and her mind trapped into her own nightmare. She knew that Phoebe would soon die now that the power of love had been broken between her and Cole.  
  
"Leo! I can't do nothing and watch my sister die!" screamed out Piper, no longer able to control the fear squeezing her heart. She longed to rescue Phoebe out of this nightmare but she can't because she doesn't know how to.  
  
"Piper, there's nothing we can do." Leo's reply was soft and his voice was filled with sorrow.  
  
"I can't handle losing another sister! Cole's evil, Phoebe's dieing, what do I do?!" her voice shook as her eyes danced with a pleading look at Leo.  
  
"Well… we can try to get this Aridella to break the spell for Cole as well." Leo said thinking out loud.  
  
"What good would that do? That would only make Cole die as well!" Piper threw a cold look at Leo as she snarled in disgust at his suggestion.  
  
"But don't you see Piper? They might be able to help each other, I mean.. If Cole is in pain, he can't remain evil. We can bring him here to comfort Phoebe and hopefully, they can make it through together." Leo ignored Piper's cold tone as he continued to reason with Piper.  
  
Slowly, as if the sun had risen out from behind a dark thundering cloud, Piper's heart filled with hope again. Without a word, she held tightly onto Leo as they orbed out of the room to find Aridella.  
  
  
  
A bright blue glow of light flickered against the walls of the underworld and Aridella whirled around. She came face to face with a witch and a white lighter.  
  
"Are you crazy? What are you doing here?" She cried out in shock.  
  
"Listen to me!" Piper screamed out in desperation. She took a deep breath and visibly recollected herself. "Look, I know you took the spell off Phoebe and now we want you to take the spell off Cole! Before you say anything, we know that you care for Cole and now that he's evil, well, if you want him to be happy you'll do the right thing. I don't want to lose another sister, please!" Piper almost begged Aridella and her eyes filled with tears at the thought of Phoebe lying cold and lifeless in her grave.  
  
"I've seen Cole." Whispered Aridella, wincing at the pain at her still bleeding lip.  
  
"You have?" the surprised voice of Piper came as she anticipated for Aridella to continue.  
  
"He's so cold to everyone, the evil has consumed his soul and his eyes…they…" Aridella suddenly shivered as if a cold chill had shot through her body, she reminised in the emptiness in those black ovals.  
  
"Then will you help us?" Leo asked softly, his heart thumped inside him and he bit his lip as he prayed with every single strand of strength he had in him.  
  
"Yes" came the solitude answer. "Wait…"  
  
Leo and Piper clung onto each other as they watched Aridella scramble about getting ready to make Cole good again.  
  
  
  
"You should've seen her master!" said Cole in glee, his voice dripping of coldness. "She's losing her mind, her sanity is disappearing and deteriorating!"  
  
The Source didn't reply but merely smiled with a coldness, his belthasor was back and stronger than ever. Suddenly Cole doubled over in pain and he screamed holding his heart. He sank lower and lower onto the ground and suddenly, there was a blue glistening light that orbed him out.  
  
The Source screamed in anger as he lost his most powerful servant to good again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC……….  
  
A/N: Who ever reads this story please review! I really want to know what everyone thinks! ( 


	9. losing her

A/N: THANKS SO MUCH FOR DA PPL WHO REVIEWED MY STORY! ( I REALLY LIKE GETTING FEEDBACK COZ IT'S IMPORTANT TO ME WHAT PPL THINK OF MY STORY SO FAR N STUFF. THANKS FOR DA IDEAS ALSO! U guys gave me da inspiration to keep going and I didn't kno if neone wanted to read this so if u want me to continue. pls review! O yeh.. for all da ppl who's confused about da whole Aridella storyline, she's taken off the spell so now they can remember Prue's death and because their love is broken, they're now dying n going insane.. etc etc. Hehe, I'll get on wif it.. CHAPTER TEN!!  
  
Phoebe's POV  
  
The pain gets worse every second. I feel like a decrepit, weathered building, broken down and crumbling. I can actually feel my body growing weaker and weaker and it seems as if my skin is getting tighter and tighter, unleashing a monster of indescribable pain.I feel like I'm being suffocated and I can't remember who I am. My heart is racing and I tremor like a leaf in the wind as a barricade of emotions rush through me. When I open my eyes I see white, nothing but white. I am paralysed and chained to this world of darkness. What am I doing here and whose blue eyes are they that I see. A name. Prue.. It keeps repeating in my mind, I see it in front of me and hear her voice, her sweet voice. It calls to me to join her in paradise yet I know nothing of where she is, reaching out to me and yearning to me with such passion but where is she? The pain is passing but I feel like I'm slipping away from a world familiar to me and to a foreign one. Reality seems like a joke now. Identity is a word I don't even know anymore.  
  
Suddenly a blue light reflected around the room as a shimmer of sparking lights descended to the ground. Piper immediately rushed over to Phoebe, forgetting for a minute about Cole who was unconscious and lying on the ground, his face twisted into a mask of pain.  
  
"Oh my god, Phoebe. come back to me!" yelled Piper, her eyes frantically scanning Phoebe's face. She could see that it was growing worse by the minute, life seemed to slip away from Phoebe's face and her weak voice could be heard struggling to come out of her cracked dry lips.  
  
  
  
SHORT CHAPTER! NEED TO CONTINUE IT LATER.. MEANWHILE, PLS REVIEW! 


End file.
